Lost With You
by rooster dawn
Summary: Summary: Harm goes to South America to rescue Mac. During the mission their plane crashes.
1. Chapter 1

Title: _**Lost With You**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Classification: Harm/Mac

Spoiler: Last five episodes season eight

Disclaimer: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

Summary: Harm goes to South America to rescue Mac. During the mission their plane crashes.

_Good feedback is good for the soul and my happiness._

part one Reflection

1 May 2003

Harm's apartment

Harm was moping around in his apartment. He had just finished his sixth beer and was beginning to feel a good buzz coming on. He couldn't believe that he had spent the last three weeks in the brig.

All because a Gunny Gibbs, a marine reservist, was lazy and did a piss poor job conducting the investigation. There hadn't been one ounce of real evidence that linked him to killing Loren Singer.

He had been wrong about not cooperating fully with them, but he didn't deserved what had happen to him. He had been railroad because of NCIS's poor work habits. They had jump to a conclusion and built the case on that conclusion instead of doing a thorough investigation.

All the evidence had been circumstantial. He was going to have to have a talk with the Admiral about their training.

All they really had was that he spent some time with Loren before her death. Why shouldn't he have? She was a junior officer who was pregnant. She needed help thinking through all the ramifications of her pregnancy.

She had a major decision to make about her child, Sergei's child, or so he thought. He thought he had to protect Sergei's interest, right. And Loren, the only thing she could see was the possible ramifications on her career if she had the child.

She didn't seem aware of the possible long term psychological effects she might have suffered if she had an abortion. He was glad that Harriet was able to suck it up like the true professional he knew she was and talk to Loren about the pain of losing a child.

Harriet's little talk with Loren must have worked. Loren decided to go away and think about making a more thorough decision. He still couldn't believe that NCIS didn't realize that he was just doing his job, taking an interest in the well being of a junior officer during her time of need.

The thing he couldn't understand though, was why no one had come to visit him while he was in the brig. He understood why none of them could defend him, but why did they desert him in his time of need.

He would have been there for any of them. He sat down with another beer. He began to think about whether or not he wanted to return to JAG. He didn't know whether he wanted to be under the command of the Admiral anymore.

Ever since he had left to return to flying four years ago, the Admiral hadn't been very supportive of him. He remembered the bad advice about not looking back after seeing a ring on Mac's hand.

He remembered the Admiral not allowing him to go out to the Guadalcanal when Mac was in trouble at the American Embassy in Indonesia. He remember the Admiral denying him leave to go to Chechnya to look for his brother Sergei.

Ever since he and Mac returned from the Seahawk after Bud's injury, the Admiral had been keeping them apart. They had hardly worked together this past year. He had been sent away on way too many investigations.

Whenever he was back at JAG it seemed like Mac was sent somewhere else. They had hardly connected during this time. He missed her. He missed spending time with her. Something had to change. He felt like he was losing her all over again. He got up and got another beer.

2 May 2003

Harm's apartment

The next evening Harm was cooking one of his specials, vegetarian lasagna. He opened a beer and took a swig. He heard a knock at the door and went to open it. He wondered who it was, he wasn't expecting anyone. It was Mac. She had a big smile on her face.

"Hi Mac, come on in. Did I forget I invited you for dinner?" asked a surprised Harm.

"Hi Harm, something smells good. I could smell the aroma as I walked up the stairs." greeted Mac.

"It's my vegetarian lasagna. I've made plenty. You're welcome to join me." offered Harm as he helped Mac off with her coat.

"Love to." replied Mac as she turned around to reveal a completely different look to Harm.

Harm stood there gaping as he took in her appearance.

"What?" smiled Mac coyly as she enjoyed Harm's confusion.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" asked Harm.

"No. Why?" asked Mac with a coy smile.

"Last month you told me the computer you bought was for little Aj's fifth birthday." answered Harm.

"I told you that was a slip Harm. I thought I said it was his fourth." smiled Mac beginning to realize where this conversation was going.

"Then how do you explain your condition to me?" asked a confused Harm.

"If you think it has anything to do with our baby deal, you're mistaken sailor." smiled Mac as she watched Harm squirm.

"I'm going on an undercover operation with Webb. I'm pretending to be his pregnant wife. He thought I should practice with this baby suit. You know, get a feel of the additional weight." smiled Mac.

"Webb! Don't tell me you're getting involved with one of his crackpot schemes!" wailed a stunned Harm.

"I'll tell you all about it, but first you promised to feed me some lasagna." smiled Mac as her stomach began to rumble.

"Alright Mac, I should have known better. If there is one constant in my universe, it's you're always hungry, especially now that you're eating for two." smiled Harm.

After dinner they moved over to the couch and sat down. Mac sat close enough to Harm so she was able a short time later, to be leaning on him with his arm around her shoulder as they talk.

What surprised Mac the most though was Harm. He had his other hand on her stomach. He was absently rubbing her stomach. Even though the suit was heavy and bulky, it wasn't such that she couldn't feel the sensation of his rubbing.

It felt so good, having the closeness and the attention from Harm. She wondered if this was how it would be when it was their time to be together. When they were expecting their first child.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: _**Lost With You**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Classification: Harm/Mac

Spoiler: Last five episodes season eight

Disclaimer: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

Summary: Harm goes to South America to rescue Mac. During the mission their plane crashes.

_Good feedback is good for the soul and my happiness._

part two Sense of Loss

13 May 2003

JAG Headquarters

Mac left the next morning with Webb on his bizarre mission. Harm didn't like the idea of her going on one of Webb's missions without him. Webb's missions had a history of failing and something really bad happening.

He had always been there to cover her six. He didn't like the idea that Webb would be the one watching her six this time, especially if he was pretending to be her husband. No, he definitely didn't like that idea.

Harm spent the next week worrying about Mac as he heard nothing from anyone about the mission she was on. Harm wanted to check in with the Admiral everyday to make sure Mac was alright, but he knew he couldn't do that.

He didn't have the right. He wasn't officially involved with her. She was just his partner. Yeah ... right. He hadn't worked with her since Afghanistan. Those were glorious times he thought.

He didn't like landing in a minefield or having the natives shooting at them, but he did love spending all that time together with her. He had missed being with her that much. It was better than the before time, before he left to fly.

Having her so close to him was intoxicating. There was a sense of togetherness he had never felt before. It was like they had finally become a couple. It was great. It didn't matter where they were as long as they were together.

He had to give the Admiral the benefit of the doubt that the Admiral would let him know if anything happen to Mac. He hoped that the Admiral would give him the opportunity to go after her, to save her from Webb's ill conceived plan. But that didn't mean he wouldn't check in every few days.

Unfortunately for Harm that day finally came a few days later. He was checking with the Admiral on that particular day when the Admiral informed him that Mac and Webb had missed their last two check ins.

"Take a seat Commander. I'm sure I know why you're here." deadpanned the Admiral.

"Yes Sir, I was wondering if you had heard anything about the Colonel? Is everything still going okay and when will she be returning? They were only supposed to be gone a week. It's been ten days now Sir." replied a worried Harm.

"From what I understand Commander, the first part of their assignment went off without a hitch, but there was some complications before the second part could be accomplished." replied the Admiral solemnly.

"Webb and the Colonel have missed their last two check ins. They think Mac and Webb may have been captured."

"What are they doing to rectify the situation?" asked Harm. "Have they made any plans to get them out Sir?"

"The CIA isn't planning to do anything at the moment Commander. They don't want to acknowledge that the US government was involved with the elimination of a drug dealer." replied the Admiral shaking his head.

"What are we going to do Sir?" asked Harm with a pleading look in his eyes. He felt sure the Admiral would come up with something. He wouldn't leave one of his people behind. He was a SEAL.

"We're going to do nothing Commander. I've been ordered by the SecNav to stay out of it. It's a CIA mission. It's their responsibility to do something about going after Mac and Webb, no matter how long it takes." replied the Admiral dejectedly.

"But Sir! We can't leave her there, you can't let her stay there. You're a SEAL, she's a Marine. You don't leave men behind." pleaded Harm.

"I'm sorry Commander, but the Colonel knew what could happen on this mission. She also knew there wouldn't be anyone coming after her if she failed." replied the Admiral.

Harm looked at the Admiral dejectedly. He slowly got up and walked backed to his office to think. What was he going to do? There was no way he was going to do nothing. One way or another he was going to find out where Mac was and then go after her. He'll have to make a few phone calls first.

The only person he knew who might be able help him was the little blond lawyer who worked for the CIA, Gayle something he thought. He found out she was having dinner at a local eatery.

He thought that maybe if he could catch her outside the office, just maybe she would be more willing to help him. He could use his flyboy charms on her. He never met a woman who could resist, even Sarah, though she always denied it.

Six hours later Harm was back at his place. God what an evening. What should have been a simple meeting somehow got to be so complicated, the story of his life.

He thought it was a good idea to take her to the hospital after she got that phone call, but no ... he got hoodwink into marrying Gayle because her mother was dying, or was it something else.

Then to see her mother's condition improve so much after the wedding, what else could go wrong? Good thing he had managed to get Bud to perform the wedding. What a doofus. Once again Bud found a way to screw up. How was it possible for him to performed a gay marriage ceremony?

There was one good thing that came out of all of the headache, he found out where Mac and Webb were. Once Gayle knew he was looking for Mac, she was very helpful. Another member of the Harm and Mac belong together fan club, he chuckled.

Now all he had to do was convince the Admiral to let him go and get her. It shouldn't be too hard, after all the Admiral was a SEAL. They were like the marines, they never left a man behind. Somehow he believed that once the Admiral had all the facts, he would let him go.

Harm went to bed. He needed to be fresh and alert when he went to see the Admiral. He had to be convincing. Mac's life depended on him finding her quickly. He didn't have time to waste.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: _**Lost With You**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Classification: Harm/Mac

Spoiler: Last five episodes season eight

Disclaimer: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

Summary: Harm goes to South America to rescue Mac. During the mission their plane crashes.

_Good feedback is good for the soul and my happiness._

part three Conflicting Emotions

0900 hours

14 May 2003

JAG Headquarters

The next morning Harm went in to see the Admiral about going after Mac. He could feel it in his bones that Mac was in a lot of trouble. He needed to get to her as soon as possible.

He felt that if he didn't find her quickly then Mac could die or at the very least be seriously hurt. That was something he didn't want to think about. He needed her. He needed her in his life.

"Tiner, I need to see the Admiral." requested Harm as he walked up to Tiner's desk.

"One moment Sir." replied Tiner as he buzzed the Admiral.

"Commander Rabb to see you Sir. Yes Sir, Go right in Sir." directed Tiner.

Harm walked into the Admiral's office and came to attention in front of the desk.

"What can I do for you Commander?" asked the Admiral.

Why was he here so early in the morning? Why couldn't he give him a few hours of peace before he ruined his day? He knew it probably had something to do with the Colonel being missing, but there was nothing that he could do about it.

"Sir, I need to request some time off. I have forty five days of leave accrued on the books Sir." began Harm.

"Request denied." interrupted the Admiral. "I need you here Commander. I'm already short a few officers as it is." replied the Admiral.

"But Sir, I need to find Mac. I know she's in trouble and she needs my help." pleaded Harm.

"Request denied Commander. This is a CIA operation. They will handle it. We're not to interfere in their operation. After what happen last year in Afghanistan, SecNav has ordered all JAG personnel to stay away from interfering in CIA operations." replied the Admiral.

"Just like when I was arrested for Loren's murder and confined to the brig. No one was allowed to visit me or call me." snapped Harm.

"That's enough Commander. I have my orders and you have yours." barked the Admiral who was beginning to get upset with Harm's insubordination.

"With all due respect Sir, I can't believe you would let one of your own be left behind to die. You use to be a SEAL Sir, this isn't like you!" argued Harm.

"That's enough Commander! I've allowed you a free ride for too many years. It's about time you started acting like an officer and understand that you're not going to get what you want every time you have a fit.

You're going to stop your whining and get back to work and let those responsible for the operation do their job. Have I make myself perfectly clear Commander!" bellowed the Admiral.

"Yes Sir! You'll have my resignation on your desk after I clean out my office and before I leave for the day." snapped Harm before storming out of the Admiral's office without waiting to be dismiss.

The Admiral sat there stunned. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He knew that Rabb could be hot headed and stubborn at times, but he thought that eventually Rabb would see reason and do as he was told.

That's what had happen the last time the Colonel had found herself in a precarious position without the Commander there to back her up. He followed orders and the Colonel came back okay.

But then again Rabb had threaten to resigned twice before. The first time he had relented and let Rabb go to Russia with Mac covering his six.

The second time Rabb was ready to resign in order to search for his brother. That time Rabb hadn't back down. It took a call from Webb at the last minute saying that the Commander's brother had been found that prevented Rabb from resigning from the Navy.

Now it seemed the third time might be as they say the charm. Maybe with the Colonel's life on the line, Rabb really would resign from the Navy. The Admiral had a feeling that Rabb would do almost anything for the Colonel.

In this case that might mean he would have to give up his career and maybe even his life. Later that afternoon Harm knocked on the Admiral's door. He had his resignation in a folder ready to hand it to the Admiral.

"Are you sure you really want to do this Commander?" asked the Admiral hoping that Harm would change his mind.

"Yes Sir, it's something I have to do. I couldn't live with myself if Mac died and I didn't do anything to prevent it Sir." replied Harm.

"And when you find her, what are you going to do then? What are you going to do to keep her?" asked the Admiral.

"Whatever is necessary Sir. All I know is I need her in my life and I will do whatever it takes to keep her in it. She is my life Sir." replied Harm as he handed over his letter of resignation.

"You do know that you won't get any help Commander. You're going to be there on your own. There's not going to be anyone to assist you. I can't promise you I will take you back if you return." replied the Admiral.

"Yes Sir." replied Harm before leaving.

'Damm ...' thought the Admiral. It was happening all over again. Rabb was leaving JAG for his own personal needs without fully considering all the ramifications. He had taken him back once, but this time it would be different.

JAG Headquarters

Bullpen

A half hour later the bullpen was abuzz. Everyone who had been present had seen the Commander leave JAG with all his personal belongings. They were informing those who hadn't been there to see him leave.

"What's going on Jason?" asked Harriet. Jen, Bud, Sturgis, and a few others had gathered in Bud's office for a pow wow.

"The Commander has resigned his commission Ma'am." replied Jason.

"What! You must be mistaken Tiner." responded Sturgis.

"No Sir. The Commander wanted to take some time off to go look for the Colonel." explained Jason.

"Yeah Tiner, we all know that. He thinks Mac is in trouble." replied Sturgis.

"Yes Sir, but as most of us here are well aware, the Commander and the Colonel do have some sort of a connection. They really do know when the other is in trouble. On top of that Agent Webb is involved.

Something usually happens during one of his operations. That's why the Commander and Colonel usually have to go in and fix the problem." argued Jason.

"So what does all that have to do with the Commander resigning his commission?" asked Harriet.

"The Admiral denied the Commander leave time. He told the Commander that he was needed here at JAG. That the CIA would handle the problem without any interference from JAG." replied Jason.

"Why Jason?" asked Jen.

"The CIA is still upset that they weren't more involved with finding the dirty nuke and Kabir last year. They were kept in the dark while JAG had point in the matter. Lieutenant Singer played a more prominent role tan they did." replied Jason.

"How do you know all this Tiner? Have you been ears dropping?" asked Sturgis.

"No Sir. The Commander and the Admiral weren't exactly being quiet when they were arguing. The Commander even pulled a few trump cards, but nothing work." replied Jason.

"What possible trump cards could the Commander have Jason?" asked Harriet.

"He basically challenged the Admiral's manhood Sir. That he was a SEAL and the Colonel was a Marine. Neither organization would ever leave a man behind. But the Admiral couldn't be swayed." explained Jason.

"Damm! Something big must be going down if the Admiral wouldn't grant Harm leave." exclaimed Sturgis.

"I don't know Sir. All I know is the new SecNav has been keeping a tighter rein on JAG operations since he took over and the Admiral isn't very happy about it." answered Jason.

16 May 2003

Paraguay

Thirty six hours later Harm arrived at his hotel in Ciudad del Estes. He dropped off his gear and grabbed a quick shower before heading off to the American consulate.

He was hoping that they might have heard something about where Mac and Webb were during his flight. An hour later Harm entered the building to see the head of the consulate. The man in charge turned out to be an associate of Webb, Special Agent Hardy.

"So what happen Sir? I thought this was supposed to be a simple operation." snarled Harm.

"It was Commander. The first half of the operation was a success. We got Garcia, the man who originally stole the stinger missiles. We had a man in place to let us know where the missiles had been taken to.

Unfortunately he was capture while he was relaying information to us. He didn't know the location of the missiles. He was waiting for some indication when he was capture.

They probably were going to torture him to find out who he was working for and what he knew. The Colonel and Webb went to rescue him." replied the associate.

"Why? Who was he? Why did Mac feel the need to go after him?" asked Harm who was quickly becoming annoyed.

"He was someone she knew, a Gunny Sergeant Galindez, I believe." he replied.

"She said something about Marines never leaving one of their own behind." he continued.

"Where did they go?" asked Harm.

"They went to a small hacienda about a hundred miles south of here. It's about a four hour ride on these old dirt roads. Where exactly I don't know. I do know you won't be able to take a gun with you.

They have a few military roadblocks set up. If they catch you with a gun, they will detain you, maybe even kill you." he said.

"Thanks, you've been a big help. Do you know where I can rent a car?" asked Harm?

"Yeah, down the street a half mile." he replied.

Harm left the building and headed to the car lot. As he walked along he wondered if Mac was okay. Somehow he felt he would know if she wasn't.

Before Harm reached the car lot he sense that someone was following him. Harm ducked into the alley and waited. When the man turned into the alley Harm grabbed him by the shirt collar.

Harm was about to hit the man when Gunny spoke up "It's me Sir, Gunny Galindez."

"What are you doing here Gunny? I thought Mac was rescuing you." asked Harm.

He was confused. If Gunny was here, where was Mac? Maybe Mac was alright after all. Maybe she escaped and found her way back here with Gunny.

"I was doing some recon for Mr. Webb, he figured I would fit in since I'm Mexican/American and spoke the language, but I was discovered before I could find out where the missiles were. They were about to begin torturing me when the Colonel showed up.

She and Mr. Webb began firing and killing some of Sahdiq's men. I took the opportunity to escape. I grabbed a gun and began shooting too. I ran over to where they were and began to provide cover for them so that they could get back into the SUV.

Unfortunately I was hit before I could get into the SUV. Then there was an explosion under their vehicle. I got away during the commotion. The Colonel and Mr. Webb were captured.

I made my way back here to meet up with the rescue squad. I figured I could lead them to the hacienda where they're being held. Where's the rest of your team Sir?" asked Gunny.

"There isn't any, I'm the only one Gunny. You know the CIA, they always deny any knowledge of failed operations. They like deniability. They think it makes it easier later when they decide to negotiate for their people's release.

The SecNav is afraid to go up against them after he crucified the last SecNav for not involving them more in Afghanistan." replied Harm.

"Then how come you are here Sir? How did you manage to convince the Admiral?" asked Gunny.

"I couldn't Gunny, so I resigned my commission." replied Harm solemnly.

"But Sir, Why? You're a lifer. You're the best officer the Navy has to offer." moaned Gunny.

"I knew Mac was in trouble Gunny. I have to help her. I have to get her back. You've been around long enough Gunny to know she's the most important person in my life.

We've had our difficult moments from time to time, but in the long run we belong together." replied Harm.

"Yes Sir! I'm here to help you in any way I can Sir. She's the best officer I've ever had the honor of serving with Sir. We'll get her back Sir." smiled Gunny.

"How was she the last time you saw her Gunny?" asked Harm.

"Dealing with Mr. Webb's advances. It seems the real reason he wanted the Colonel on this operation was so that he could make the moves on her. He wanted to show her what her life could be like if she was married to him.

He wanted her to feel comfortable with him before he made his real move and tell her about how he feels about her." snarled Gunny.

"Well I'll kill him myself if anything happens to her. Then I'll beat the stuffing out of him for even considering going after her." spat Harm.

"We better hurry Sir. If they plan on using what they were going to use on me ... " shuddered Gunny. "They will be hurting pretty bad Sir."


	4. Chapter 4

Title: _**Lost With You**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Classification: Harm/Mac

Spoiler: Last five episodes season eight

Disclaimer: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

Summary: Harm goes to South America to rescue Mac. During the mission their plane crashes.

_Good feedback is good for the soul and my happiness._

part four The Rescue

17 May 2003

The next morning after driving for five hours Gunny stopped the jeep on the side of the road. They were in the middle of nowhere. Harm wondered why they had stop. It was important that they find Mac as soon as possible.

"Why are we stopping Gunny?" asked Harm. "I don't see anything."

"The hacienda where they are keeping the Colonel and Mr. Webb is down the road about a half mile. I thought it might be prudent that we go the rest of the way on foot." replied Gunny.

"We don't want them to know we're coming."

"Good thinking Gunny. All this field work you've been doing the last eighteen months must have sharpen your survival skills." smiled Harm.

"Yes Sir." replied Gunny smiling as they headed off in the direction of the hacienda. Ten minutes later they were surveying the compound around the house.

"I see four people Sir. Two on the porch and two over by the truck." reported Gunny. "I don't know how many people are inside."

"Well since we need guns, I suggest we quietly take out the two by the truck and then the two on the porch." ordered Harm.

"Yes Sir." replied Gunny. Within ten minutes they had secured the compound.

There had been two more men who had come out of a small shed when the shooting began. Harm went to check out the shed while Gunny checked out the house. He figured that after four days it would be Mac's turn to be tortured.

He figured that Webb would try his best to keep Mac safe as long as possible, but after hearing what they planned on using on Gunny, he figured Webb wouldn't last more than three days before Mac felt duty bound to save Webb.

When Harm opened the door to the shed he saw Mac tied up laying on her back on a table. He quickly went over to her and untied her pulling her up into his arms.

"I was so scared that I wouldn't find you in time Mac." wailed Harm.

Mac wrapped her arms around his neck. "I knew you would find me Harm. I kept telling Clayton that you would come for us." she said before giving him a long kiss.

"I didn't come here looking for Webb, only you. If you had been hurt, I don't know if I would have been able to stop myself from hurting him." replied Harm.

"I'm not hurt Harm, but Clayton is. They have been torturing him for four days. He wouldn't let them torture me. He's hurt pretty bad." wailed Mac.

"Gunny is looking for him in the house right now." replied Harm.

"Maybe we should go help him." offered Mac.

"In a few minutes Mac. I just want to hold onto you for a few minutes longer." sighed Harm.

"What's come over you Harm. This feels like a Hallmark moment." replied Mac with a coy smile as she felt his forehead to see if he was alright.

"I just want to let you know how important you are to me. I've missed you. I knew you were in trouble. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to find you in time." replied Harm quietly as he rested his forehead on hers.

"I've never seen you like this Harm. Are you sure you're okay?" asked Mac a little worried.

"I am now Mac. Now that I've found you." replied Harm as he leaned in for another kiss.

Mac was a little stunned. She didn't know what had gotten into her flyboy, but she liked it. She loved it when Harm tender and romantic. If Clayton wasn't hurt, she wouldn't want to go anywhere right then.

Unfortunately reality was never what it was supposed to be. They couldn't stay there. They still needed to stop Sahdiq. The missiles had to be destroyed. They walked up to the house where they met Gunny.

"How is he Gunny?" asked Harm.

"He's in pretty bad shape Sir. It looks like they've done a pretty good job on him. He needs a doctor really bad." replied Gunny.

"Did you see anyone else around the compound?" asked Harm.

"No Sir. All clear." replied Gunny.

"Why don't you go and get the jeep. Mac and I will bring him down to the porch. I need to talk to him." ordered Harm.

"Yes Sir." replied Gunny.

"I'll be back in ten." Gunny took off running down the road. A few minutes later Harm and Mac had moved Webb to the front porch.

"So what's the story Webb, what went wrong? How did you screw up this time?" yelled Harm.

"We had successfully completed the first half of the mission. We were waiting to hear from Gunny about the missiles when he was capture. Sarah wanted to rescue him. I tried to talk her out of it. We didn't have any backup.

But you know Sarah, she wouldn't listen to me, she was a marine, marines don't leave anyone behind. So I agreed to go with her. We must have killed half their men before Gunny escaped and provided cover fire while we got back into the SUV.

But next thing I knew Gunny was shot and there was an explosion under the SUV." explained Webb.

"Someday Webb you're going to learn to plan an operation the right way. It's a good thing I got here in time to save Mac from being torture Webb. I would have hated to beat the shit out of you." snarled Harm.

"It's not his fault Harm. I'm the one who decided to come here. He's the one who took all the abuse and torture." argued Mac.

"Mac, It was his mission, it was his responsibility. He didn't have enough people to do the job right. It was his mission that failed. You shouldn't have had to goad him into rescuing Gunny.

Besides what man would hide behind a pregnant woman. He should have been the one tortured." Harm argued back. Why was she defending Webb? Even Webb knew it was his fault.

Ten minutes later Gunny was back with the jeep. They loaded Webb into the front seat of the jeep. Harm walked Gunny around to the front while he gave instructions to him. Gunny was to get Webb to the hospital ASAP.

He told him that he and Mac were going after the Stinger missiles. Mac had over heard one of the terrorist say where they were. Gunny argued about going with him. He was the one responsible for the missiles.

He thought Mac should take Webb to the hospital. It would be safer. But Harm dismissed that idea. Gunny, despite everything, was still wounded. He also knew Mac didn't take to the idea of being protected. She would want to go with him.

When Harm returned to the other side of the jeep to get Mac he heard Webb tell her he needed her, that he loved her before she kissed him. He didn't say anything, but he wasn't too happy about what he saw.

He hoped Mac wasn't falling in love with Webb. He didn't want to relive the Bugme experience. He came up behind her a few moments later. He placed a hand on her shoulder to tell her they had to go.

They grabbed one of the SUV's that had been left at the hacienda and headed out. They knew time was of the essence. There wasn't any time to waste. They didn't know how long it would take them to get there, but they hoped that they would get there in time.

Their only thought was to destroy the missiles before they got out of the country, before they did any harm to anyone in the United States or one of their allies.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: _**Lost With You**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Classification: Harm/Mac

Spoiler: Last five episodes season eight

Disclaimer: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

Summary: Harm goes to South America to rescue Mac. During the mission their plane crashes.

_Good feedback is good for the soul and my happiness._

part five Come Fly with Me

18 May 2003

Harm and Mac traveled the rest of the afternoon over the dirt roads before stopping for the night. According to the maps that they had gotten from the house, the Green River, their destination, was at least several hundred miles away.

It would take them a minimum of a day and a half to get there. They hoped that they would get there in time to stop the terrorists. Harm was driving as quickly as he could over the unpaved road to the location where the truck with the Stinger missiles was suppose to be.

But it was still going to take them time. He needed to find a way to get there quicker. They drove by several large farms before coming upon one with a vintage crop duster. It was circa 1960's. Harm let out a whistle when he saw it.

"What Harm?" asked Mac as she looked around.

"I think I see a better and quicker way to find that truck." replied Harm. Mac looked around and saw the plane.

"Oh no Harm, you know what happens every time we go flying together. Something bad always happens to us." pleaded Mac.

"Come on Mac, you know I'm right. It's the only way we can be assure of finding the truck in time before it gets lost somewhere. We need to find it and destroy the stinger missiles." argued Harm.

"Yeah, I know you're right Harm, but somehow I know something bad is going to happen." replied Mac.

"Aren't you the one who wanted to go out in a blaze of glory like Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid did in South America." teased Harm.

"We aren't that far away from Bolivia." replied Mac.

"That was when we were in Afghanistan, in Man's Country. We've escaped too many close calls recently, and then we almost lost Bud." wailed Mac.

"But that's who we are Mac. That's when we're at our best. That's when we are closest to each other emotionally, physically, and psychologically. It's been a long time since we've been on an adventure together.

Maybe it's what has been missing in our lives recently. Maybe that's why we feel disconnected somehow. Maybe it's why you had to take that assignment with Webb. You needed the feeling of excitement that only a good adventure can give you." smiled Harm.

"Maybe you're right Harm. Just being here with you in Paraguay looking for those stinger missiles, I feel so alive and happy again." smiled Mac.

"So are you up for it ninja girl?" asked Harm.

"Yeah, I guess so. Let's go for it flyboy. How do you want to work it?" asked Mac.

"We'll just tell them I have to get you to a doctor. You're about to go into labor." smiled Harm as he stroked her abdomen once again.

Mac gave him one of her special smiles as she relished the thought of how it would be when she really was pregnant with Harm's child. If this was how he was with a pretend baby, what would he be like when it was for real. She could hardly wait for that day to come.

Fifteen minutes later Harm and Mac were taking off. They hoped that they could save half a day in their search for the truck with the stinger missiles. Once again Mac had amazed Harm.

He wondered if there was anything she couldn't do. The Mennonite farmer they had met started speaking to them in German. Harm was going to try to sign and talk at the same time to make himself understood.

But Mac then began to speak German to him. Harm was shock, but relieved. She quickly explained the situation to him and their problem, that she was pregnant and need to get to a hospital for medical assistance.

She explained that Harm was a pilot. The farmer hesitated at first, but then agreed to let them take the plane. Harm had noticed some dynamite near the front of the shed as he went back for their gear.

He had what he thought was a brilliant idea. He slipped some dynamite into the canvas bag he had with him. Forty five minutes later they were flying along the Green River. Harm decided to fly north as the river seemed to flow in that direction.

He figured the nearest city would be at the mouth of the river. An hour later they spotted a large truck with a couple of small pickup trucks along with it. It had to be the terrorist.

Harm explained to Mac what he was going to do.

"Mac! I found some sticks of dynamite back at the farm. I'm going to put us on a heading to fly over the trucks. When we get in position I want you to take the stick while I light the fuse and drop the dynamite."

"Harm, I should be the one dropping the dynamite. You're the pilot, I'm the marine. You know I'm a more accurate shot." argued Mac.

"Maybe with a M-16 Mac, but in an airplane, I'm the expert. Mac, I know you can do it. You've flown Sarah before. This plane is a little different, but is basically the same. All you have to do is hold the stick and keep the plane steady as we fly overhead." replied Harm.

"Okay Harm, if you think that's the best way." smiled Mac hesitantly.

On the first flyover Harm dropped two bundles of dynamite. It took out several of the pickup trucks and killing five of the ten men that were running around like chickens without their heads.

On the second pass Harm dropped two more bundles of dynamite. He hit the main truck with the stinger missiles destroying it. Four more men were killed in the process. There was only one man left alive.

Somehow he had managed to get ahold of a stinger missile before they all were destroyed. He fired it at Harm and Mac. The missile misfired, but still manage to tear through the tail of the plane.

It didn't destroy the plane, but it did enough damage to the plane that it wasn't going to fly. If he didn't act quickly they were going to be kill.

Harm looked around hoping to see a clear area to land, but all he could hope to do at that point was find a place to land without hitting too many trees.

He looked around at the hopelessness of the situation. All he could see was trees everywhere. All he could do was pray that they didn't hit any trees head on and that the trees weren't too close together.

"Harm, can you see a place to land?" yelled Mac.

"No I don't Mac. There isn't any place. It's going to be a very hard landing. You better pray we don't hit anything and that I'm as good as I think I am.

I want you to lean forward keeping your head down as much as possible. It will help your chance to survive." moaned Harm.

"Good luck Harm. Please Lord let us survive. We have so much to live for." prayed Mac. I hope he hasn't run out of the luck that somehow keeps him safe and alive.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: _**Lost With You**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Classification: Harm/Mac

Spoiler: Last five episodes season eight

Disclaimer: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

Summary: Harm goes to South America to rescue Mac. During the mission their plane crashes.

_Good feedback is good for the soul and my happiness._

part six Surviving and Realization

An hour later Harm slowly came awake. He had hit his head after the crash. He moved his arms and legs to see if he had broken anything. Nope, except for feeling a little sore everything felt fine.

He moved to stand up to check his body. Once again he was sore, but otherwise okay. He looked into the front seat where Mac was. She wasn't moving. He reached over and pulled her back into the seat.

He checked for a pulse and breathing. He got good signs of both. He tried shaking her to get her to wake, but he got no response. He got out of the plane and lifted Mac carefully out of the plane with him.

He carried her away from the plane and laid her down about thirty feet from the plane. He checked her for any broken bones. He didn't find any, but her left wrist looked pretty swollen.

She also had a small gash alone her hairline. It looked like the bleeding had stopped. It was dry and crusty. She looked so beautiful lying there sleeping. Harm went back to the plane to see what he could find.

Anything he thought they could use he put into the knapsack he had brought with him. There was a six pack of water, what looked like three food packages, a first aid kit, flashlight, portable stove, the lighter, and some maps.

Twenty minute later Mac finally woke up and groaned. She looked around to see where she was, thanking God that she was still alive. She realized that she was no longer in the plane, but where was Harm.

"Harm!" she yelled out despite the ache in her head.

"I'm here Mac. I was just gathering up anything that could be useful for our trek out of here. Are you okay?" asked Harm placing a hand to her forehead.

"Yeah, I think so except for my wrist. It hurts like hell. It looks like it's swollen." replied Mac.

"Can you move it?" asked Harm.

"A little." she replied.

"It shouldn't be broken then." replied Harm as he gave her some water to drink.

"When you're ready I think we should get going." smiled Harm.

"Do you know which way to go?" asked Mac.

"Hymmmm ... I don't think we should head back in the direction of the truck we bombed, one of the terrorist might still be there. We don't have any weapons, so I think it might be a good idea to stay away from him.

I don't think we should head back in the direction of the farmer we borrowed the plane from, he might not be happy when he hears that we crashed his plane." Harm rambled.

"What do you mean the plane WE borrowed, the plane WE crashed?" asked a surprised Mac.

"We're a team Mac. We're at our best when we're together. Besides you were flying the plane when we got hit." smiled Harm.

"If you want proof about how good we are together all you have to do is look at the past couple of weeks. You don't honestly think you and I together would have screwed up this operation like Webb did?"

"Maybe not Harm, but that's not what you're upset with, is it?" asked Mac sensing that Harm was angry about something.

"I don't know what you're talking about Mac." replied Harm looking away.

"Of course you do Harm. You're upset that you didn't get to play house with me. You're jealous that Clay was able to spend time with me as my husband and you didn't." smiled Mac understanding. She could see all the signs now.

"No I'm not!" yelled Harm.

"You forget Harm I know you. I can tell when you're upset. You shouldn't be Harm, nothing happen between us. It was Clay's fantasy to be married to me not mine. He tried to show me what my life could be like if I was his wife.

He talked about all the things we could do together if we were married. It was all talk, in one ear and out the other. After awhile I just tuned him out. I'm not interested in him Harm, you know that.

You're the only person I want to be with. Everyone we have ever met has said the same thing about us." explained Mac.

"Then why did you kiss him after he said he needed you, that he loved you." asked an upset Harm.

"Harm, Clay was tortured pretty bad trying to keep me safe. He could die. All I did was try to make him feel better in case he doesn't survive.

He's been our friend for many years Harm. You know there is no way I could fall in love with him Harm. He's a spook who believes in nondisclosure.

There is no way I would marry someone who couldn't or won't tell me the truth or hide things from me. You know how much I believe in the truth.

I love you Harm, you know that. I just have been frustrated that you have been so distant with me before I left." answered Mac as she placed a hand on Harm's face to caress it.

"You're right Mac, I know you love me. I'm sorry I wasn't as attentive as I should have been. I also should have included you in helping me out with the dilemma I was facing. There's nothing we can't solve if we work together. I love you too." replied Harm.

They walked along for several hours before Mac became curious. She was surprised that no one had come after them yet. Surely there was a way out of the mess they were in.

"So when is the rescue team coming, Harm? I know the Admiral wouldn't send just you down here alone without some kind of backup plan." wondered Mac.

"He didn't send me Mac." replied Harm not looking at her. Mac was now a little confuse.

"What was that Commander? He didn't send you to Paraguay? How did you get here then? What did you do, take leave?" asked Mac as her temper began to flare.

"No Mac, I didn't take leave! The Admiral decided to be a hard ass like always when he doesn't like something that I'm going to do. He wouldn't authorize me any leave." snarled Harm as he turned away.

"Harm! Look at me! What's going on Harm? Are you AWOL?" asked Mac who was now very upset. She hoped that he hadn't done anything stupid. Harm turned to face her.

"No, I'm not AWOL Mac. Do you remember what you asked me two years ago when I visited you on the Guadalcanal?" asked Harm.

"Yes." replied Mac nodding her head wondering where this conversation was going.

"You asked me what I would be willing to give up to have you. You asked if I would give up Renee, but you didn't stick around long enough to hear the answer that time.

I hope this time you will listen and understand ... I would give up everything for you. I love you Sarah. When the Admiral refused to let me come after you I resigned my commission." answered Harm as he turned to walk away.

"What! No Harm!" exclaimed Mac in disbelief.

"Mac, Sarah ... " Harm placed his hands on her shoulders so he could look her directly into her eyes.

"The navy wasn't going to let me come here and find you. It was a CIA operation, it was their call. You know their MO. They deny knowing anything about their people when they get caught.

They abandon them. Deniability you know. You're the most important thing in the world to me. I couldn't let you died if there was something I could do about it. I had to at least try to find you.

I got lucky that Gunny escaped and was waiting for me outside my hotel. Without his help Mac, I wouldn't have been able to get to you in time to save you. I could have lost you Mac." cried Harm.

Mac stood there for a moment in shock. Never in the world would she had imagined that the Admiral, a former SEAL, would turn his back on her. Never would she had thought the Admiral would try to prevent Harm from coming after her.

Never did she think that the Admiral would make Harm choose between staying in the navy or resign his commission to come after her.

She didn't know what to say or do. She would have to do some long soul searching when she return about whether she wanted to stay at JAG.

"By the way I got married while you were away." smiled Harm.

"What! Harmon Rabb Jr., so help me God." snapped Mac.

"Bud was the minister. He wedded us." smiled Harm.

"What? Who did he marry you to?" asked a confused Mac.

"Everyone at JAG and State were giving me the run around." started Harm.

"You knew they would Harm." replied Mac.

"So I thought I would try to get some information from that little blond lawyer who works with Webb, Gayle something." continued Harm.

"You married someone and you didn't even know her name?" asked Mac shaking her head in disbelief.

"It wasn't like that Mac. I tracked down where she was eating dinner. I wanted to pump her for information.

While I was talking to her about Webb she got a phone call from her brother. He told her their mother was in the hospital dying. She was shaking so bad, I offered to drive her." offered Harm.

"Right, what a nice guy. I'm sure you were still pumping her for information as you drove." teased Mac.

"No I wasn't. I'm not that callous Mac. I waited until after she saw her mother. The problem was Gayle had told her mother she had a boyfriend. So when I went in with her to see her mother, Gayle told her that we were engaged.

Of course that led her mother wanting to see her baby get married before she died. I had to think quickly, so I call Bud. He owes me a few favors." grinned Harm.

"I'm sure he was thrilled to help you out." laughed Mac.

"About as much as he likes having root canal. But I quickly reminded him of the favor I did for him, you know helping him to stay in the navy, getting him back on limited duty status." smiled Harm as Mac began to laugh.

Boy did he love seeing Mac laugh. Then again he loved just seeing her in any manner. He had realized while he was away flying a few years back how much she had became a major part of his life.

Then the dunk in the ocean only confirmed that she was in reality his life. He didn't want to live without her in it.

"So what happened in the end?" asked Mac.

"Gayle's mother is making a remarkable recovery. Funny thing is, Gayle would have given me all the information earlier if I only told her I was looking you. I guess she's another member of the Harm and Mac belong together club." smiled Harm.

"You do realize that her first name is Catherine?" smiled Mac.

"Maybe that was why her mother was looking at me funny when I kept calling her Crystal." grinned Harm.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: _**Lost With You**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Classification: Harm/Mac

Spoiler: Last five episodes season eight

Disclaimer: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

Summary: Harm goes to South America to rescue Mac. During the mission their plane crashes.

_Good feedback is good for the soul and my happiness._

part 7 A Sense of Loss

0900 hours

2 Jun 2003

JAG Headquarters

Petty Office Jen Coates came into the bullpen area. She was still suffering a sense of lost. The Colonel had been reported missing over two weeks ago. The Commander had resigned his commission and left JAG soon afterwards to go look for her.

She had heard through reports provided by Jason that the Commander had found the Colonel and had rescued her and Mr. Webb, but they were reported missing a couple of days later after they destroyed a small convoy carrying the missing stinger missiles.

It seemed that a farmer had reported to the American Embassy that the Commander and Colonel had rented his plane to take her to the hospital. He had heard an explosion a few hours later off in the distance.

When the local military police had checked out the site of the explosion they found a convoy of trucks destroyed and burning. Inside one of the trucks there appeared to be remnants of weapons.

They had found a terrorist at the site. Upon interrogation he confirmed that he had shot down the plane. The military police noticed smoke coming from the thick jungle many miles away.

The plane that the Commander and Colonel had been flying in when they destroyed the truck carrying the missiles had been hit and they assumed had crashed.

It took nearly two weeks before the military police was able to find any remnants of the plane. When they did, they reported the plane had been completely destroyed. There were no signs of the Commander or the Colonel at the crash site.

Jen had talked with Jason about the report. What she read almost destroyed her. The report said that the plane had broken up into so many pieces as it came down that the likely hood of anyone surviving the crash was minimal.

Jen was in a lot of psychic pain and anguish. The Commander and Colonel had aided her when she had needed help the most. They had taken her in that Christmas and helped her turn her life around.

She had later gotten much closer to the Colonel while she was the temporary JAG aboard the Seahawk. It had been her recommendation that had allowed Jen to return to Washington, to JAG. She prayed every day for their safe return.

She had been told by many others at JAG, that the longer they were missing, the less likely they were going to be found. She had cried every night since they both had been reported missing. She was greatly distressed. She didn't know what to do.

"What's the matter Jen?" asked a concerned Harriet.

"I miss them Ma'am." wailed Jen.

"Who? Who do you miss Jen?" asked a confused Harriet.

"The Commander and the Colonel. They were like the parents I wished I had when I was growing up. They are such wonderful people. They care so much about the people in their lives. They care about you. They see the good in you. I miss them so much." wailed Jen.

"It's going to be okay Jen. They're going to be alright. They have survived a lot worse mishaps over the years. Four years ago we thought they had been killed in Russia when a MIG the Commander was flying was shot down.

Two years ago the Commander crashed into the Atlantic during one of the worse storms of the century. He was in the cold ocean waters for hours.

And just last year he played touch and go with a dirty nuclear missile that was fired at the battle fleet. The Commander is a survivor. He'll do anything to keep the Colonel alive and safe. They are safe Jen.

They will be back. You just have to believe that Jen." encouraged Harriet.

"Thank you Ma'am, I feel better now. You're right Ma'am. What I understand from some of the stories that I've heard from everyone, they do get into trouble a lot, but they always seem to find a way to get out of it." replied Jen as she wiped away the tears on her face.

"Why don't you and Jason come over for dinner tonight. I know he's worried about the Colonel and the Commander too. We can all sit down and tell some old war stories about them.

There are so many I don't know where to start, but I'm sure Bud will. He's spent more time with them than anyone else over the years." offered Harriet.

"Okay Ma'am, I like that idea. I'll talk to Jason. I'm sure he'll feel better too if we all get together and talk about them." smiled Jen with a tear in her eye. She then left for her desk.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: _**Lost With You**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Classification: Harm/Mac

Spoiler: Last five episodes season eight

Disclaimer: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

Summary: Harm goes to South America to rescue Mac. During the mission their plane crashes.

_Good feedback is good for the soul and my happiness._

part 8 The Journey begins

26 May 2003

Paraguay

Harm and Mac decided to head east. They saw the mountains in the distance. The mountains were north and in Brazil. They figured that if they kept heading east sooner or later they would come across a river.

Where there was a river sooner or later there would be a farm or a small town. They hiked along for four days before they came upon a river. It wasn't a large river. It seemed like a smaller river that fed into a much larger river.

They travel along the river for another four days. Mac was becoming a little frustrated.

"What's the matter Mac?" asked Harm noticing her frustration.

"I need some real food Harm. I'm tired of eating nothing but fruit, nuts, and berries. I haven't had any meat in fourteen days, five hours, and forty two minutes. But you know what's even worse, I haven't had any real coffee even longer.

You know how much I really enjoy a good cup of coffee Harm." whined Mac.

"I'm sorry Mac, but it shouldn't be much longer before we come across a small town or a farm. The jungle isn't as dense here as it was several days ago. There has to be someone living on or near the river." replied Harm.

"What are you apologizing for Harm?" asked a confused Mac.

"It was my fault that we were in that plane. It was my fault that we were shot down." moaned Harm.

"Harm, we had a mission to accomplished. If you hadn't acquired the use of that airplane we might not have found the truck carrying the stinger missiles in time. You were able to destroy the truck and the missiles.

In all likely hood you probably saved thousands of lives. So it's going to take us a little longer to get home. So we're going to be a little hungry for a while. We're alive and we're together." smiled Mac as she tried to lessen Harm's guilt.

"That's all that counts Harm."

"True, we haven't been together like this since last year when we were in Afghanistan. I have missed spending time with you Mac. I'm sorry if it seem like I was avoiding you.

Our relationship has always been more complex than it had to be. Bud's injury really threw us into a bizarre place. I knew you were hurting, but I didn't know how to help you.

I tried to be there for you, but I knew I needed to give you some time and space to deal with the pain in your own way. I guess I was waiting for you to let me know when you were ready instead of taking a more proactive approach." sighed Harm.

"No Harm, you were right. I did need some time alone after Bud's injury. It took me a long time to get over your crash two years ago. I spent three months away from you because I didn't want to let you help me.

I had to deal with why Mic left me. I also had to wonder why you put Renee's needs first ahead of me when you told me to come to you. It was unfair of me to blame you. You were dating her at the time, not me." wailed Mac.

"I should have found a way to handle it better Mac. I should have found a way to spend some time with you before I left with Renee. I'm really sorry about that. I never meant to put anyone ahead of you Mac.

I hope you understand that. Sometimes I just put other people needs first because they aren't as strong as you. You told me you would be okay for a few days. If I had known how hurt you really were, that you couldn't have waited for me to return, I wouldn't have left.

I would have stayed here with you. I would have found a way to get out of going to Minnesota for the funeral. Unfortunately it always seems that when you need me the most is when I hurt you the worse." apologized Harm.

"Are we okay Harm?" asked Mac softly.

"I think so Mac, but I have to admit I am a little confused. You spent two weeks pretending to be Webb's wife. You seemed to be a lot closer to him than before. Especially when he said he needed you and you kissed him." moaned Harm.

"Harm, I'm not in love with him. I do think I understand him better than I did before. You know he has been there for us many times over the years.

I know that sometimes he doesn't think about all the possible things that could go wrong, but he does try to do the right thing for the right reasons. The kiss was a kiss of thanks to a friend.

He didn't have to endure all the torture Harm, even though he may have deserved it. Remember he got caught because we went back for Gunny. He didn't have to. He was my backup. He was trying to protect me." reasoned Mac.

"So you're not interested in him? I'm not going to have to relive Brumby two?" asked Harm with a sigh of relief.

"If he had made his move when you left to return to the fleet and fly tomcats, he might have had a chance with me. Clay is very smooth and attentive when he wants something. He's not afraid to spend a few dollars to get someone to appreciate him.

He did spend the last two weeks we were together trying to get me to fall for him. He kept calling me Sarah, he bought me a lot of expensive gifts, and he did try to be as charming as he could be.

But you know Harm I'm not into material things. If that's what I wanted, I could have had all that with Dalton. If I wanted them bad enough I could have gotten them for myself by working at a large law firm.

But none of that was what I really wanted. All I have always wanted was to be with you Harm. You must know that by now. Why else would I have stayed here at JAG and put up with all the stunts you have pulled over the last seven years. I love you." explained Mac.

"Maybe we can do something about that when we get back Mac. You're the only one I want to be with. Hell I don't even have the excuse that we work together anymore. Maybe we can spend some time at my mother's place for a week or two when we get back.

It will be good to be away from everybody and everything. It's been a while since I've seen her. She has always loved seeing you. Since the first time she saw you, she has asked me when are we going to get married.

It will be nice to discuss all our options in a more civilized environment." replied Harm as he leaned over and kissed her.

"I'm glad we are in agreement Harm. I'm sure the Admiral will take you back Harm. You are after all the navy poster boy who can do no wrong." teased a smiling Mac.

"I've had my share of screw ups Mac as you are well aware. Though I have been much better under your watchful eye than I ever was with Kate or Meg.

I don't know if he will take me back this time though. I really laid into him before I left. I wasn't very happy with the way he handled my confinement when I was falsely accuse of Loren's murder.

I wasn't too happy that he let you go with Webb without me as your backup. I was quite upset that he was going to let you rot in the jungle with Webb because it wasn't a navy operation.

He was a former SEAL after all. They aren't suppose to leave one of their own behind. I think he was allowing the SecNav to run roughshod over him because of what happen last year in Afghanistan.

The SecNav is playing a dangerous game in how he is protecting the interest of the navy. He's catering to everyone else's self interests like a politician instead of risking a little conflict with them and protecting the marines and sailors he's sworn to protect." argued Harm.

"But isn't that who he really is Harm? He was on the Senate Committee that forced Sec Nelson out because the CIA wasn't kept in the loop when we were in Afghanistan. He must has his own agenda Harm." replied Mac.

"I don't want to talk about him Sarah. I just want to think about us while we're here together. Even though this isn't exactly the place where I want to be, I'm with the person I want to be with." smiled Harm as he took her into his arms for another kiss.

"And I'm with the one who I want to be with Harm. Don't you ever forget it." smiled Mac as she returned the kiss.

"So what do you think about spending some time in La Jolla when we get back?" asked Harm. "I know my mom would love to see you again. She never did like any of the other women that I have dated after I met you." smiled Harm.

"Is that because I look like Diane?" asked Mac.

"No Sarah, first off I think she really loves you. You are a very special person. Everyone who knows you feels so much better after being in your company. Secondly she sees how I am when I'm around you and how I am when I talk about you.

She can see that you make me very happy and more alive." replied Harm trying to let her know how much she meant to him.

"I like your mom too Harm. She has always welcomed me when we visit. Frank is special too." smiled Mac.

"You're right Sarah. I never appreciated him when I was growing up. I began to appreciate him more when I was seeing Annie and Josh. I realized now how difficult it must have been for Frank to come into our lives." sighed Harm.

"It's okay Harm. He knows you love him now. He knows you realized that your mother needed someone too.

The fact that you went to him before we went to Russia and that he could help you meant so much to him. He finally felt that he had been accepted by you when you did." offered Mac.

"So do you want to spend some time in La Jolla with me Mac?" asked Harm.

"Yes Harm, I would love it very much. I have some soul searching to do myself when we return. As much as I love being at JAG, I don't know how I'm going to overcome the disappointment of the Admiral not sending someone to rescue me.

I thought I knew him better than that. It's one of the reasons I went with Clay. I thought he would always be there to cover my six like he did in Russia." sighed Mac.

"I know Mac. I couldn't believe that he didn't stand up to the SecNav. He has always been there to defend us before. I don't know even if I'm given the opportunity to return to JAG, that Iwould." sighed Harm.

"I guess it's settled then. We'll go to La Jolla to work out our futures." replied Mac seriously.

"But for now let's focus on us and getting out of here." smiled Harm.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: _**Lost With You**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Classification: Harm/Mac

Spoiler: Last five episodes season eight

Disclaimer: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

Summary: Harm goes to South America to rescue Mac. During the mission their plane crashes.

_Good feedback is good for the soul and my happiness._

part 9 Being There for You

4 June 2003

JAG Headquarters

A couple of days later Harriet went in to see the Admiral. She was concerned that he wasn't dealing with the Colonel and Commander being missing for so long. She thought that he might be feeling a little guilty about them not being here at JAG.

After all he was the one who let the Colonel go undercover with Mr. Webb in the first place. He was after all responsible for the Commander resigning his commission to go after the Colonel.

She wanted to find a way to help the Admiral. She knew he usually got assistance from the Colonel when he was troubled. But the Colonel wasn't here to help him. The Admiral had always been there for her and Bud.

Maybe this was the time she could be there for him. With some apprehension she went in to offer her assistance.

"Sir, may I talk to you?" asked Harriet hesitantly.

"What is it Lieutenant?" asked the Admiral a little surprised to see her.

He was worried that maybe she was having problems with the baby. Everyone had been devastated when she lost baby Sarah. He knew it took a long time for Harriet to get over losing her.

"Is it the baby?" he asked.

"No Sir. I was wondering how you are doing Sir. I know how much you miss the Commander and Colonel. They have been missing for quite some time now. If you need to talk with someone about it, I'm here Sir." stammered Harriet.

Unfortunately for her the Admiral was in no mood for her attention. How dare a lowly Lieutenant come waltzing into his office to offer emotional support to a two star Admiral. He gave her the riot act before dismissing her.

"Just who the hell do you think you are Lieutenant? What makes you think I need your help dealing with anything? I'm a Rear Admiral who's been in the Navy for over thirty five years.

I've lost people before, I'll probably lose them again. What makes you think I need your assistance? If I need any mothering or someone to talk to, I have Meredith in my life.

I have put up with your lack of respect to senior officers in the past hoping you would eventually grow up and become a professional. But unfortunately that doesn't seem to have happen.

You better start shaping up Lieutenant or you won't be back here after your child is born." bellowed the Admiral.

"Yes Sir." whimpered Harriet as she ran out of the office crying before running into Bud.

Bud, seeing Harriet distress look, took her to his office. "What's wrong honey?" asked Bud sweetly.

"I was trying to help the Admiral like I've seen the Colonel do before, but he told me to butt out of his life and take my mother hen attitude with me.

He told me it was bad enough dealing with my emotional outburst and nesting because of my pregnancy, but he wasn't going to deal with my meddling and mothering. He then ordered me out of his office." wailed Harriet.

"Harriet, the Admiral is the strong and silent type. He doesn't like to show his emotions. It makes him appear weak. I'm sure he appreciates your concern, but he would rather deal with the Commander and the Colonel being missing in his own way.

I'm sure he's feeling quite guilty right now. First for letting the Colonel go with Webb. Then he had to force the Commander to resign his commission to go rescue her.

The US military isn't allowed to go into another sovereign nation without their permission. He needed to find a way to rescue the Colonel without disobeying the SecNav and the policies of this country.

Forcing Commander Rabb to resign was probably the only option he had if Colonel MacKenzie was to be rescued. I'm sure that they are okay Harriet. It may take a little time, but they will come back, I'm sure of it.

Besides he has Meredith now in his life to help him with any emotional issues he might have. The Admiral has told me a few times that she helps keep him sane when it comes to dealing with the Commander and the Colonel.

He's walking a very tight rope with the SecNav. It's nothing personal Harriet. Maybe we should get little AJ and go home. You need to take it easy now because of the baby." soothed Bud.

"Okay Bud, I guess you're right." sniffled Harriet.

1600 hours

7 June 2003

Roberts' house

A few days later the JAG staff all gathered at the Roberts' new home. Sturgis father held a short ten minute service leading them all in prayer for the safe return of Harm and Mac.

They had been missing for about three weeks now. Everyone missed them dearly. JAG Headquarters seemed like a tomb. It was so quiet without Harm and Mac there. They really could liven up a place.

The Admiral was morose. He didn't know what to do. He was missing his two best people. He had been holding off finding permanent replacements for them, but knew he had to do something very soon.

Work was beginning to pile up. Even with Bud helping out more than he was authorized to, they were beginning to fall further behind on all the case work. He had just reassign two JAG officers from other commands to HQ TAD.

They would be arriving in a couple of days. For now it was only temporary. But how long could he wait before he made it permanent. There was no telling that even if they both did return, would they come back to JAG.

Rabb had resigned before he left. He also was very angry with him. He knew Rabb didn't understand why he couldn't let him go. That no member of the military was allowed to undergo covert operations in another country.

The Admiral was brought out of his revelry by an announcement from Harriet.

"I've had some discussions with some of you the past few days. Bud and I thought it would be nice if everyone here would share one of their special memory of the Commander and the Colonel with the rest of us."

"Here, here!" shouted a few people.

"I would like to start with a story of my own since it was my idea." smiled Harriet.

"My favorite memory of the Commander was when he caught me as I began to fall down the stairs during a blackout when I was pregnant with little AJ.

As for the Colonel it was when I was upset with Bud for getting arrested the night before our wedding. I was upset and fighting with my mother. The Colonel made me realize that I was being foolish.

That I was marrying the most wonderful man in the world. I knew she was right. I married Bud that day and have been very happy ever since. They both have always been there for us when we needed them." wailed Harriet as she wiped her eyes with a tissue.

"I'll never forget them either." wailed Jen. When I was in need of help the most they were there for me. The Commander helped me stay in the Navy. The Colonel took me into her home no questions ask. They help me turned my life around.

They also were there when Lieutenant Roberts step on a landmine and lost his leg. They both stay aboard to be there for him and me. We were all worried and prayed together for Lieutenant Roberts. They helped me keep the faith."

"And thank you Jen for your quick actions and level head. If it wasn't for you I would have died. I wouldn't be here now with Harriet and little AJ. Harriet and I thank God everyday that you were there and in our lives." smiled Bud.

"Another example of the great work done by Harm and Mac." began Sturgis.

"My father has always told me to always to the right thing. To help others so that they can help others in return. We have seen that here today.

They help someone they didn't know. They didn't have to, but they did. They took her into their home. She later saved someone we all cared for. Now she has come full circle and is one of us." smiled Sturgis.

"When I first came here I was please to be joining the best staff in the navy. I knew Harm from my academy days. I always liked him and respected him. But when I met the Mac. She bought back some old memories.

She looked like Harm's old girlfriend from the academy. A person who helped him overcome his insecurities at the academy and nursed him back to health after his crash. But Mac was different. She was stubborn and ornery.

She took no prisoners. When I tried to intercede between them and bring peace to the office I was met with denial and resistance. I was quickly put in my place by Mac. Slowly I began to realize she was the strong leader of the JAG family.

I was going to have to earn her respect rather than she earning mine. Harm and Mac are the heart and soul of this office. I pray everyday that they will return safely. They are my friends.

They have always been there for each other. They are together now. They will find a way to come back to us together. And once again they will be here for us." moaned Sturgis as he bowed his head in reverence.

"My favorite story about the Commander and Colonel is about her engagement party. One would have thought she would have spent most of her time there with her fiancee talking to people wishing her good luck." began Jason.

"What do you mean?" asked Jen.

"She spent most of the evening out on the back porch talking with Commander Rabb. The first time I went out there to see if they wanted anything to drink, they were having a very serious and intense discussion." began Jason.

"What were they talking about?" asked Jen.

"I'm not really sure, but I got the impression that they were talking about how it could have been their engagement party if he had just said yes back in Australia." answered Jason.

"What happened in Australia?" asked a confused Jen.

"It's where Commander Rabb and Brumby duke it out. They were fighting over the Colonel." smiled Bud.

"It's also where they broke your jaw honey." added Harriet.

"Anyway." continue Jason.

"The next time I went out to tell them that the Admiral wanted them inside, they were looking at each other rather intensely like they had come to an understanding and something major was going to happen.

I went back inside and closed the door. Then I remembered that I forgot to tell the Colonel that Commander Brumby wanted to talk to her. When I got to the door and looked out, they were kissing." smiled Jason.

"Kissing!" shouted Harriet and Jen together.

"Uh huh!" nodded Jason. "Like there was no tomorrow. It was very hot and passionate. You know like in the movies, very hot and steamy, lasting a very long time. You know Jen, like the ones you make me watch."

"How else are you going to learn how to kiss the right way Jason?" asked Jen

"I didn't know old people kiss like th ... sorry Sir." said Jason looking at the Admiral.

"What are you apologizing to me for Tiner?" asked the Admiral.

"I don't know Sir." replied Jason.

"Did they kiss more than once Jason?" asked Harriet.

"Lieutenant!" scolded the Admiral.

"This is not the gossip hot line. We're all here to remember the Commander and Colonel, and to pray for their safe return to us."

"Yes Sir." replied Harriet shrinking under the scolding.

"I always wondered what they were doing out there on the porch. I always wondered if the Commander would take his head out of his six long enough to tell her how he felt about her." sighed the Admiral.

"I don't understand Sir, if they were making out on your back porch, why was she still going to marry Brumby? And once Brumby did leave, why did she run away for three months? And why did they not get together after she returned?" asked Sturgis.

"Ah ... ! Now that's the sixty four thousand dollar question. I'm sure we will never know the real answer to any of those questions Commander, but if I had to hazard a guess I would say Rabb's declaration to the Colonel was too little too late.

She was looking to get married and start a family. Maybe Rabb wasn't ready to offer her that. As to why she ran away after Brumby left, I can only guess she got tired of answering questions about her cancelled wedding plans.

As for the last part, your interference was as instrumental in all that. You kept pushing Rabb about his relationship with her causing him to revert to his denial complex, which made him say stupid things that upset her." replied the Admiral.

"I do have a hunch though that they made up shortly after the race." smiled the Admiral.

"Why do you think that Sir?" asked Sturgis.

"Come on now Commander, you have been around here long enough to know when everything is right in the world of MacKenzie and Rabb." smirked the Admiral.

"Yes Sir, I believe you're right. Jag headquarters does seem to be pretty peaceful when they both getting along. Only when one of them is missing or away do things begin to tense up." realized Sturgis.

After all this time he had never realized that. He was just pleased that they weren't fighting and that the office was a pleasant place to work.

"Harm and Mac always had a way of working things out when they were left alone. Interfering in their disagreements only prolongs the agony the rest of us had to suffer." added the Admiral.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: _**Lost With You**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Classification: Harm/Mac

Spoiler: Last five episodes season eight

Disclaimer: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

Summary: Harm goes to South America to rescue Mac. During the mission their plane crashes.

_Good feedback is good for the soul and my happiness._

part 10 Time Away

14 June 2003

JAG Headquarters

Four weeks had passed. They still hadn't heard any word about Harm and Mac since they went after the Stinger missiles. Gunny had managed to get Webb to a hospital in the capitol before getting him back to the states a few days later.

A few day after returning Gunny made a visit to the Admiral. He filled the Admiral in on the mission details related to Harm and Mac without revealing any sensitive CIA information.

He told the Admiral about the Commander and Colonel's plan about going after the Stingers. The Colonel had overheard two men speaking Farsi who revealed to her where the missiles were.

A couple days later while he was at the American Embassy he heard about a truck convoy being taken out. It was rumored that Commander Rabb took it out using dynamite that he dropped from a crop duster he had borrowed along with some missing dynamite.

He heard that the plane crashed a few minutes later. There were no signs of survivors when the plane was found two weeks later. Fortunately for JAG they didn't find any bodies either.

They still had hope that somehow the Colonel and the Commander were still alive and on their way back home. Gunny and the Admiral spent several hours talking about Harm and Mac's chances of survival.

"What do you think about their chances of being alive and making it back Sir?" asked Gunny.

"If it was anybody else besides those two I would say their chances were zero. But Commander Rabb is a survivor." smiled the Admiral.

"And Colonel MacKenzie is a marine and a very fine officer to boot Sir." added Gunny with a smile. "She'll keep him on the straight and narrow."

"Rabb has survived a ramp strike, a night in the ocean, they both survived being chase by poachers, being shot down in Russia. Hell last year Harm survive stepping on a landmine and having a dirty nuke chasing his six." smiled the Admiral.

"So you believe they will make it back Sir." stated Gunny hopefully with a smile.

"Yes Gunny I do. If for no other reason than to drive me crazy. They are meant to be together Gunny. They have been dancing around it for years.

Fate wouldn't be so cruel not to give them the opportunity to be together now after all this time. They will make it back Gunny. You can count on it." bellowed the Admiral.

Meanwhile back in Paraguay Harm and Mac had come upon a small house not far from the river. Mac could smell something being cook coming from the house. It smelled so good that her stomach began to growl with anticipation.

"That's my marine, always hungry." smiled Harm.

"I can't help it stick boy. I haven't had any real food in four weeks." teased Mac.

"That's not true Mac. We've had fish the last several days. I know they weren't the biggest fish in the world, but they were rather tasty." replied Harm.

"I know you have tried Harm, but I'm still hungry. I think we should knock on the door and see if we can get something to eat." whined Mac.

"I still have a hundred dollars that I had hid in my shoe back at the farm. Maybe we can get them to take us to a town or the city." added Harm.

"Food first, bath second, and then a trip to the city Harm." smiled Mac.

They walked up to the door and knocked. Several minutes later a woman came to the door. She looked at them apprehensively. They didn't look like anyone she knew.

She asked them in Spanish "Who are you? What do you want?"

Mac began talking to the woman. She thought that Harm's size would be too intimidating to the woman. She was small in stature and beginning to age.

"We are Americans. My name is Sarah and this big oaf is my husband, Harmon. Our plane crashed in the jungle a few weeks ago. We have been walking for three weeks. We are hungry and lost." replied Mac as she rubbed her stomach.

Harm smiled. Once more his marine was thinking about her stomach. The woman smiled. She had heard about the crash. Everyone in the village had been talking about it. They were all very happy.

"You are the ones who destroyed the missiles and killed the terrorists?" she asked in broken English.

(note: yes I know they speak Portuguese in Brazil, but I'm not sure Mac speaks Portuguese. Growing up in Arizona and speaking many languages, I'm sure she speaks Spanish. also I have been told they do understand each other.)

"Yes Ma'am." replied Mac was unsure if this was a good thing or bad.

"Please come in Sarah, Harmon. You are heroes to us around here. Those men you killed have been harassing us for many years. Since their death life has been good around here again. My name is Maria." she smiled.

"All in a day's work Ma'am." smiled Harm.

"We don't have much but you are welcome to join us. Dinner will be ready soon. Why don't you both get clean up. We can talk later." she smiled.

An hour later they had eaten dinner and cleaned up. Harm and Mac were in living room talking with the woman's husband, Jose. They explained how they borrowed an airplane and destroyed the convoy with the missiles.

They told them that their plane was hit during their escape and that they crashed minutes later. They wandered around the jungle the last few weeks trying to find help.

"Do you think you can help us get to the city?" asked Harm.

"Yes, we will find a way. I will take you into town tomorrow morning. I have a friend there who may be able to take you." smiled Jose.

"Thank you. We appreciate your assistance and kindness." replied Harm.

"My wife will show you where you can sleep tonight." he smiled.

It wasn't much. The bed was barely large enough for the two of them. The mattress had seen better days. Harm laid down first with Mac joining him. She laid on her side with her head on his chest. His arms were wrapped around her.

8 June 2003

The next morning Jose took Harm and Mac into town in his rickety truck, circa 1965. It took them an hour to make the trip over the well worn dirt road. He took them to see his friend Jorge.

"Hello Jose, it's good to see you today. What brings you here into town?" greeted Jorge as he shook Jose's hand.

"Hello Jorge. My friends here have need of your help. They are the Americans who got rid of those terrorists up North. They need a ride to the city." replied Jose. Jorge looked over at Harm and Mac.

"I would be honor to take you to the city. You have done us a great service. We have had no more trouble around here since you took them out, but we must wait until tomorrow. It is a long ride to the city.

You may stay with my family tonight. Jose, won't you join us for lunch. Carina would never forgive me if you didn't." smiled Jorge.

"Thank you Jorge. It would be my pleasure."

Before Jose left to return home Harm gave him twenty dollars. Jose didn't want the money but Harm insisted. He and his wife didn't have to help them but they had. Harm and Mac were very appreciative.

9 June 2003

The next morning Jorge took Harm and Mac to the city. They found a nice hotel to stay at. They thanked Jorge and gave him thirty dollars. The first thing Mac did was to take a hot bath.

Once again the world seemed right to her. She was with the man she loved and was in the civilized world. She stayed in the bath for an hour before she joined Harm in the room. He had lunch waiting for her.

He had found an ATM to get some cash. He also had gotten them some new clothes and food while she bathe. Tomorrow they would see about getting a plane back to the states.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: _**Lost With You**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Classification: Harm/Mac

Spoiler: Last five episodes season eight

Disclaimer: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

Summary: Harm goes to South America to rescue Mac. During the mission their plane crashes.

_Good feedback is good for the soul and my happiness._

part 11 Decision Time

10 June 2003

The next day they were able to find a plane ride that was going to the states. It was the only one flying out of Paraguay to the states this week. Fortunately for Harm it was to San Diego, and then a short hop to La Jolla.

It was a long trip and they were tired by the time they arrived. Harm called his mother to let her know that he was coming for a visit and that he was bringing Mac along with him.

She was so excited to hear his voice. She had been notified by the Admiral that Harm had gone to South America in search of Mac. They had been reported missing in action after a plane he had been flying crashed.

No one knew whether or not they were alive or dead. Their bodies hadn't been found. It was the hope of those at JAG that they had somehow managed to survive and were on the way home.

They rented a car to take them to his mother's house. An hour later they were there. Harm pulled into the driveway. All Harm wanted to do was find a place to sleep and not wake up for the next couple of days.

Trish and Frank came out of the house to greet them as soon as he shut off the engine. Harm gave his mother a hug and shook Frank's hand. Trish gave Mac a hug while greeting her.

"Sarah, it's so nice to see you again. It must be a couple years since the last time we were together." beamed Trish excitedly.

She hoped that Harm and Mac were finally together. She knew Mac was the only woman for Harm and her only chance for a grandchild someday. She prayed that it was true. Mac did seem to be happier than ever to her. She had a certain glow.

"The last time was Harm's crash two years ago." smiled Mac as she remembered their crash a few weeks ago. "Hopefully this time will be a much happier time."

"What happen to your arm?" asked a concerned Trish.

"It's a long story Mom. Why don't we go sit on the back deck and we'll tell you as much of the story as we can." pleaded Harm.

"Okay Harm. I'll have Connie bring us some ice tea and sandwiches." smiled Trish.

"How long are you planning on staying Harm?" asked Frank.

"Well if you don't mind, we would like to spend a couple of weeks here. We have some major decisions we need to make and we would like to do it away from JAG." replied Harm.

"We would love to have you and Sarah stay with us, you know that. Your mother will be thrill." smiled Frank.

"Thanks Frank. We might even have some news to make Mom even happier. Sarah and I are thinking about getting married. We haven't decided on where or when, maybe before we leave." smiled Harm as he held Mac.

"That's wonderful news Harm, Sarah!" beamed Frank as he kissed Mac on her cheek and shook Harm's hand.

"Don't say anything yet to Mom. We want it to be a surprise." replied Harm.

"If you wish. If there is anything I can do to help, let me know." smiled Frank.

"I will Frank. You will be the first to know." grinned Harm.

Harm and Mac spent the next two weeks in La Jolla at his mother's house. They both were physically exhausted from their four week journey through the wilderness of Paraguay and Brazil.

They had recounted their adventure to Frank and Trish. How Mac pretended to be a pregnant wife of a friend who was working undercover. And as usual any operation concerning said friend failed miserably.

Harm had to go in and rescue Mac and their friend. Then they had to complete the mission, which they did successfully. Unfortunately the plane they were flying was shot down and they crashed. They spent the next three weeks getting back to civilization.

Mac's wrist, which had been injured during the crash, was still bothering her. Harm took her to Miramar to have her wrist checked out. It turned out she had a couple of small hairline fractures in the small bones of her wrist.

She also had some infection from the multiple bruises her body suffered from the crash. Her body hadn't been able to handle the damage by-products her injuries had caused. The doctors had to treat her with antibiotics for a week and placed her wrist in a cast.

Harm smiled at the sight of the cast on her hand. It was so small and dainty next to his oversized mitt. He felt the overwhelming need to hold her hand and kiss it.

1300 hours

19 June 2003

JAG Headquarters

"JAG Headquarters, CPO Tiner speaking." greeted Jason as he answered the phone.

"Tiner, this is Colonel MacKenzie, may I speak with the Admiral?" asked Mac smiling. She knew Jason would be excited to hear her voice.

"Colonel! Is it really you! How are you doing? We all have been so worried about you and the Commander. How's he doing?" replied an excited Jason.

"We're both fine Jason. We're both back in the states. The Admiral please." answered Mac smiling. She didn't want to spend any more time than necessary away from Harm.

"Yes Ma'am!" replied Jason as he contacted the Admiral.

"Sir, Colonel MacKenzie on line two!"

"Thank you Tiner." bellowed the Admiral.

"About God Damm time she got in touch with me." mutter the Admiral to himself with relief.

"Colonel, it's good to hear from you. You're long overdue." grinned the Admiral.

"Yes Sir." replied Mac. "It was a long four weeks trekking through the jungle, but we made it out okay Sir."

"Where are you now Colonel?" asked the Admiral.

"I'm in La Jolla Sir. Spent a couple of days at Miramar getting checked over." replied Mac.

"Anything I should know about Mac?" asked the Admiral.

"I have a couple hairline fractures in my left wrist. I have multiple bruises and contusions. I spent half the day receiving antibiotics Sir." replied Mac.

"When can I expect to see you back here Mac?" asked the Admiral curiously.

"The doctors here think I should rest and that I shouldn't travel for a week." replied Mac.

"Where are you staying Colonel?" asked an interested Admiral. He had a feeling that he knew, but wanted to hear it from her.

"I'm staying with Harm at his mother's house. He's fine by the way, only a few scratches and bruises." replied Mac a little annoyed that the Admiral didn't seem to care.

"That is good news. So I can expect to see you in a week then Colonel?" asked the Admiral.

"No Sir. I need to take another week of leave Sir. A lot of things have change since I left over a month ago. I need some time to do some serious thinking Sir. I need to figure out what I want and what the future holds for me, whether it's at JAG or somewhere else." answered Mac.

"Colonel, I want you to know I need you here, but I understand that you went through quite an ordeal the past month. You can have the extra week. But I expect you back here by the fifth of next month.

I would like to talk to you before you make any final decisions." replied the Admiral.

He knew he couldn't push Mac. He still hoped to get Harm back. He wouldn't come back if she wasn't here. But that was only going to happen if Harm and Mac came to some kind of understanding with their relationship. He hoped that Harm didn't find a way to blow it.

He had tried to impress upon Harm that it wasn't enough to just go after her, he had to make a commitment to her for a future. He knew Mac was looking for marriage and a family. He only hoped that Harm was ready to give it to her.

"Yes Sir, before I make any final decisions concerning my life I will talk to you." replied Mac before hanging up.

She couldn't believe that the Admiral didn't want to talk about Harm or with him. Maybe her decision wouldn't be that difficult after all.

"Tiner! Gather the staff. I have some information to share with them." bellowed the Admiral.

He knew morale would go through the roof with the news that Harm and Mac were okay and back in the states. He only wished they were back at JAG, but he knew they had things to work out between them. He walked out into the bullpen. He saw that everyone was there.

"Attention on deck!" yelled Jason.

"As you were people." responded the Admiral.

"I have some good news. I just received a phone call from Colonel MacKenzie. She and Commander Rabb have returned to the states and currently staying at his parents house.

From what I understand the Colonel broke her wrist and suffered some minor bruises. Commander Rabb as usual escaped with minimal scrapes and bruises." stated the Admiral.

"Are they going to be coming back soon Sir?" chirped Harriet anxiously.

"No, the Colonel has been ordered to rest for at least a week. They plan to take a week of leave after that." replied the Admiral.

"They are coming back Sir, aren't they?" asked Bud.

"That is the game plan Lieutenant. Now back to work." ordered the Admiral.

"That's great news isn't it Ma'am!" beamed Jen.

"Yes Jen it is. Having faith and praying for their safe return is all we could do. They have been through so many adventures together and have always managed to survive." smiled Harriet.

"Nothing can stop them when they're together. They are the best." added Bud.

"Maybe we can all get together after work and celebrate their safe return." offered Jen. After all this time worrying about them and being sad, she was ready to be happy for a night.

"Good idea Jen. We'll meet at McMurphy's Bar after work. Why don't you spread the word." smiled Harriet as Jen left to spread the word around the office while Bud and Harriet went back to work.

Meanwhile at the Burnett residence Mac went out onto the back porch to talk to Harm. He was laying there with his eyes close, but somehow sensed her presence standing there.

"You talk to the Admiral?" asked Harm.

"Yeah, for about ten minutes. He wanted to know if I was alright and when I was coming back to work." sighed Mac.

"What did you tell him?" asked Harm.

"I told him about my broken wrist and bruises. I told him the doctor didn't want me to do any traveling for a week. Then I requested an additional week of leave." sigh Mac.

"What's wrong Mac?" asked Harm. "Didn't he give you the additional leave?"

"Yeah he did. He understood I needed more time to recover from our adventure and misadventure with Webb. It's just he didn't seem interested in how you were doing or whether or not you were coming back." whined Mac.

"He's a proud man Mac. He doesn't want to admit that there wasn't anything he could do. I'm sure he does want me to come back, but he wants me to be the one who comes to him.

It allows him to save face then. It will all work out if it is meant to be Mac. As long as we're together, that's all that counts." smiled Harm as he tried to reassure her.

"I know Harm, but it won't be the same if you're not there. I don't know if I would want to be there if you're not." moaned Mac.

"We've got time to work it all out. We've also got to talk about what we agreed upon in Paraguay. Let's just enjoy our time together Mac while we're here. We can worry about work when we return back to Washington. It will come soon enough without worrying about it.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: _**Lost With You**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Classification: Harm/Mac

Spoiler: Last five episodes season eight

Disclaimer: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

Summary: Harm goes to South America to rescue Mac. During the mission their plane crashes.

_Good feedback is good for the soul and my happiness._

part 12 The discussion begins

Burnett Residence

La Jolla, California

21 June 2003

Harm and Mac spent the next couple days on the beach relaxing. They did nothing but talk about their hopes and dreams for the future. They talked about whether or not they should go back to JAG.

On Saturday night Harm took Mac to a special Italian Restaurant he use to go to when he was younger. While they were eating a great meal of Veal and pasta they began to talk about going home.

"What's going to happen when we get back Harm? Are you going to be able to return to JAG?" asked Mac quietly.

"I don't know Sarah. I was pretty angry when I left. I said some very nasty things to the Admiral. I don't know how he's been dealing with it. I basically disobey an order and deserted his command." replied Harm.

"I'm sure he understands Harm. He knew you were the only person who could rescue me. He had to placate the SecNav. You know the military can't just go into another sovereign state." sighed Mac.

"I hope you're right Sarah, but just in case I've made several calls yesterday to a few law firms in the DC area. A couple of them are very interested in having me join them.

They've heard about me and know that I have a pretty good record. When we get back I can check them out to see where the best fit might be." answered Harm.

"Do you want to return to JAG Harm?" asked Mac.

"I don't know Sarah. Some days I can't wait to get back, but then other days I say why bother. It's not as if the last six months were enjoyable there. We were short handed most of the year.

We had to deal with Bud's injury. I thought for sure Loren was pregnant with Sergei's child. As bad as Lindsey's report was, I could understand how it was for him. The Admiral had pass him over for Captain.

He was a scapegoat when you were tried for murdering your husband. He was always a model officer, doing as he was told to do. The Admiral never liked him even though many things in that report were true." moaned Harm.

"But you know what was the worse? It was being isolated from everyone from JAG while I was being tried for Loren's murder. I really missed you.

It had been bad enough that we hadn't been working together much over the last year, but not seeing you for three weeks was unbearable." moaned Harm.

"Yeah, it was pretty tough not being able to help you or see you. The Admiral ordered no contact. I'm beginning to see your point about returning to JAG.

The past year has been pretty disappointing. I'm not sure I want to go back there either especially if you're not going to be there. I've really enjoyed working with you the last seven years.

I don't see any reason why we shouldn't be able to work together even if we do get married. There aren't many places senior lawyers can be stationed." agreed Mac.

"I know Sarah, but it's the regs. We all do what we have to do." replied Harm.

"So what are we going to do when we get back Harm? I know we are getting along pretty good right now. We always do when we're away from DC. But things usually go back to the way they were when we get back.

I don't know if that will be good enough anymore Harm. Not after what we've been through the last few weeks. I don't want to be just friends anymore." wailed Mac hoping Harm understood.

"I agree Sarah, that's why I invited you here tonight." Harm reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small jewelry box. He opened it as he got down on one knee.

Sarah, you are the most remarkable woman I have ever know. You're beautiful, sexy, intelligent, a great lawyer. You keep me on my toes. You make me a better person.

Flying use to be the most important thing in my life, that is until I met you. You have been a very important part of life for a long time now. So much so that you have become my life.

It's why I risked my life coming back in the storm two years ago. It's why I gave up the navy to come after you in Paraguay. I love you so very much Sarah. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" asked Harm as he looked deeply into her beautiful brown eyes.

Mac paused for a second before answering. She had noticed that the restaurant had suddenly become very quiet as everyone waited for her to answer. She had tears in her eyes as she listened intently to the wonderful things Harm was saying.

The day she had been waiting for her entire life was now here. The man she loved was asking her to marry him. She was so happy. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She smiled as she nod her head.

"Yes Harm, I would be honored to become your wife. You have made me the happiest woman in the world." cried Mac to a ovation from the rest of the patrons in the restaurant. She blushed as she heard the applause.

"Does your mother know?" asked Mac.

"No, I thought I would let you tell her or should I say show her." smiled Harm.

"I have told Frank. And with your permission he has arranged for a minister to marry us next Sunday on the beach behind their house."

Mac looked at him a little shock. Whoa! It had taken Harm over seven years to acknowledge his love for her and now he wanted to get married within a week of asking her. When he lets go, he really lets go.

"I know it's kind of sudden Sarah, but I want to show you that I'm committed to being with you. I also would like to marry you here where I can share our happiness with Mom and Frank.

Besides you, they are the most important people in my life. I know it would make her very happy." smiled Harm hoping that Mac would say yes.

"You move fast Commander ... when you want to. You know how much I love your mother. I don't know anything more than I want than to be your wife. And the beach is so beautiful especially as the sun sets." smiled Mac seductively.

"Then it's okay Sarah, if we get married next week?" asked Harm.

"Yes Harm, I would love to get married next Sunday on the beach. I can't wait to become your wife." smiled Mac before they shared a kiss. Once again there was applause throughout the restaurant as they recognized true happiness.

1000 hours

back porch

The next morning Harm and Mac were eating breakfast on the back porch. They were having polite conversation while they ate. It was a beautiful sunny day.

"Do you think your mother will be happy when she hears the news Harm?" asked Mac.

"She'll be ecstatic Sarah. She's been waiting for this day for a long time, almost as long as you have." grinned Harm.

They both looked up as they heard the door opening. It was Trish and Frank coming out onto the porch to join them for breakfast. They sat down at the table and helped themselves to some pancakes and coffee.

"How are you doing this morning Sarah? You and Harm got in pretty late last night." smiled Trish.

"Were you waiting up for us last night Mom? I'm not a child anymore." smiled Harm in return.

Mac smiled as she saw how well they got along. She thought of her own Mother for a moment and wished that they had the same relationship as Harm and his mother.

"Yes I did Harmon. I needed to ask you about something." smiled Trish.

Mac took this opportunity to hand Trish the cream for her coffee with her left hand. She held it there for a moment until Trish finally notice.

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Trish. "He asked you!"

Mac smiled at the excitement from the older woman. Harm was right she would be excited that they were going to get married. Now came the more exciting news. Telling her that they were getting married next week.

"Yes Trish, he asked me last night after dinner. I was a little surprise too. It took him seven years for him to finally tell me he loves me. I never expected he would ask me to marry him so soon afterwards." replied Mac.

"That's Harm for you. It takes a long time for him to figure out what he wants, but when he does he doesn't waste time." smiled Trish.

"Maybe, but from my personal experience it's more about what is he going to lose if he gets what he wants." replied Mac.

"How so Sarah?" asked Trish. She was dying to ask Mac if they had pick a date yet.

"When he return to flying he gave up a relationship with Jordan and working with me. He gave up the navy to rescue me. When we get married he might have to give up working with me." replied Mac.

"I didn't know." responded Trish.

"So have you and Harm discuss a date for the wedding?" asked Trish hopefully.

Mac smiled, she could see that Harm was right. His mother was so happy for them. She could see the anticipation in Trish's eyes as she waited for an answer.

"Yes we have Trish. With your permission we would like to get married down on the beach behind the house next Sunday. We don't want to wait." beamed Mac.

"Next Sunday! So soon. I can't believe it!" exclaimed Trish as Harm and Frank watched with amusement.

They both love seeing her happy, something that Harm only realized after his trip to Russia and falling in love with Mac.

"Harm thinks you've waited long enough. I know I have. Seven years is a long time to wait for this day." smiled Mac.

1900 hours

22 June 2003

on the beach

A week later Harm, Mac, Trish, and Frank were on the beach behind the house. The minister was waiting there to marry Harm and Mac. Harm walked with Frank to join the minister at the temporary gazebo.

Harm was wearing a white tuxedo. Frank was wearing a white tuxedo too as he was the best man. They waited as Trish was the first to walk down the stairs from the house to join them. She was wearing a light beige color knee length dress.

Finally it was Mac's turn to walk down the stairs. Harm whistled as he saw her coming. She was so beautiful in her gown. It wasn't a standard length gown, but one cut just below the knees.

It was very elegant, the best money could buy. She slowly moved towards Harm. She looked so radiant and happy. When she reached Harm they looked at each other for a moment before sharing a quick kiss.

They turned to face the minister, a man who had known Harm for a very long time. Harm and Mac were holding hands as the minister conducted the ceremony. She was shaking with the nervousness of a bride having her dreams come true.

Harm squeezed her hand firmly to try to calm her. He too was nervous as he realized the importance of the occasion, but he also knew that his dream of never losing Mac and having her for the rest of his life was about to come true.

Finally they exchanged their vows. The minister then pronounced them husband and wife. Harm and Mac shared a kiss that seemed to last forever as they celebrated their joining.

They both shook the minister's hand before turning back to Frank and Trish. They all shared hugs with each other. They all went up to the house to share a late dinner.

After dinner Harm and Mac went up to their room to conduct the wedding night activities.

"Well Mrs. Rabb, are you happy?" asked Harm.

"Mrs. Rabb is very happy." replied Mac as she kissed Harm.

"Do you have any plans Mrs. Rabb?" asked Harm as he returned the kiss.

"Yes! ... I plan on making wild and passionate love with my husband. You don't mind, do you?" giggled Mac.

"No, I think that's a marvelous idea." smiled Harm as they both continued their kissing.

They spent the next couple of days and nights as any honeymoon couple did. When they weren't making love they were taking long walks on the beach or spending time with Harm's parents talking about their future plans.

Meanwhile back at JAG Jen and Harriet were talking about throwing them a welcome home party. They decided to have it at Harriet's house on the Friday they returned. Jen volunteer herself and Jason to help get everything ready for the party.

Jason moaned when he heard this. It was bad enough that he had do all the social planning for the Admiral, but did he have to do it for Lieutenant Simms too. At least he would be spending time with Jen.

He loved spending time with her. She was so beautiful and smart. She was a lot of fun to be with. She was never at a loss of ideas for spending time together. They were so excited.

For Harriet it was like her big sister and brother returning from college for the first time. She missed them greatly and had feared that they would never come home.

For Jen it was more like having her favorite Aunt and Uncle returning after a long trip away. Harm and Mac were very special to her. They were the first people in a long time who really cared for her.

They didn't pass judgment on her past mistake. They just saw her potential. She felt that they really wanted the best for her. She loved them like they were her own family.

Jen passed the word to everyone. Friday night at 1900 hours. It was time to celebrate their good fortunes. Their friends were returning home, alive and healthy. All was right in the world of JAG.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: _**Lost With You**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Classification: Harm/Mac

Spoiler: Last five episodes season eight

Disclaimer: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

Summary: Harm goes to South America to rescue Mac. During the mission their plane crashes.

_Good feedback is good for the soul and my happiness._

part 13 they return home

1800 hours

25 June 2003

Dulles International

Harm and Mac arrived back in Washington. For both of them it had been a long time away. Mac had been gone seven weeks, for Harm it was six weeks. When they had left it was early spring. Cool daily temperatures followed by cold nights.

Now it was early July. The weather had change. The days were hot and the nights were cool. But to both of them they were home where they felt they belong. La Jolla had been nice, but they were use to living in DC.

"So what do you want to do your first night back Sarah?" asked Harm giving her a kiss.

Mac pondered the thought for a minute. Ever since they agreed to get married Harm had been calling her Sarah. Never before did her name sound so ... so ... beautiful. Harm had a way of saying her name that was so musical, so special.

"I know we should just go home and stay in. We've been gone for so long, but I feel like we should do something else tonight." replied Mac.

"We could order in Chinese and decide what to do over dinner." suggested Harm.

"I like that idea Harm. I would like to visit Clayton to see how he's doing. We haven't seen or heard about him since you rescued me." smiled Mac as began to caress Harm's cheek.

"Oh God!" thought Harm.

Is this the way she's going to treat me whenever she wants something so badly? There's no way I'm going to be able to resist her. When did she learn how to do this? I guess I'll have to deal with it though. It does feel pretty good.

They spent the next hour eating dinner and making plans for tomorrow. Harm had called Sturgis while they waited for the food to be delivered to find out where Webb was.

Sturgis told him that Webb had spent three weeks in the hospital before being released. He supposedly was back at his apartment with a live in nurse looking after him. Harm and Mac decided to run over to his place. They wanted to make sure he was alright.

2030 hours

Webb's apartment

They knocked on the door. After a minute the butler answered the door. "May I help you Sir?" asked the butler deliberately and with an air of distain for those that would disturb him.

"Yes, we're here to see Clayton." replied Mac a little amused.

"Whom shall I say is calling?" asked the butler deliberately.

"Harmon Rabb and Sarah MacKenzie, we're friends of his." replied Mac with a smile.

A few minutes later the butler led them to the living room. Webb was sitting there with his mother enjoying some orange juice. Clayton was so excited to see Mac, he dropped the glass of juice he was drinking in his lap.

He had remembered the kiss Mac had given him before Gunny took him to the hospital. He had told her he loved her, that he needed her. She had said she love him too and then had given him a kiss.

"Sarah! Please come in and sit down. Tell me how you are. Are you all right? How are you doing?" asked Webb excitedly.

He missed Sarah so much. He felt that he and Sarah had become very close while they were in Paraguay. He had so much to tell her. He wanted to tell her he loved her and wanted to marry her.

Mac walked into the room with Harm's arm around her back. Mac's good hand was wrapped in Harm's other hand. Webb was so excited, he didn't even notice. They sat on the couch opposite of where Webb was sitting.

Harm noticed the wet spot on the front of Webb's pants. He whispered softly into her ear "I think he's excited to see you Sarah, he wet his pants." They both shared a laugh.

"Clay, how are you doing? The last time we saw you, you were on your death bed." asked Mac.

"I'm doing much better Sarah. Between the nurse and my mother I'm getting well very quickly. I've missed you Sarah. I've missed our little talks together. I think about the last few days we spent together.

It won't be long before I'm back at work. What happened to you Sarah? You've been gone for a long time. I though I would see you soon after I got back." replied Webb.

"Well after we left you with Gunny, Harm and I took off to look for the missing package. We came upon a Mennonite farmer. We borrowed his airplane to help us find the missing package before it disappeared.

When we found the package, Harm dropped a couple of special gift packs on the people who had taken the package thus eliminating the package, but not before we received a gift in return. We crash landed in the jungle. I broke my wrist and suffered a few bruises.

Harm suffered some scrapes and bruises. We spent nearly four weeks trekking through the jungle before we found someone to take us to the city and then back to the states." smiled Mac.

Webb did some quick calculations in his head before coming up with the realization there were still two weeks that were unaccounted for.

"Where have you been the last two weeks Sarah? I expected to see you much sooner. I've missed you. I wanted to talk to you about us, about our plans for the future." whined Webb.

Mac shook her head in total disbelief. Where was all this talk about us coming from. She realized that she spent a couple of days comforting him after he had been tortured, but never did she show him any real affection except maybe the kiss before she left with Harm.

"I spent a couple days in the hospital being treated for my injuries. I spent the rest of the time in California recuperating. As for us I have no idea what you're talking about Clay.

I only went on a mission with you because I was mad at Harm. You knew that. He had been avoiding me and not confiding with me the last few months before he was arrested for Singer's murder.

You almost got me killed Clay. If it hadn't been for Harm who gave up his career in the Navy to come after me, we both would be dead right now. You of all people know how much I love Harm.

What makes you think there could ever be an us?" asked a surprised Mac.

"But you kissed me and said you love me." whined Webb.

"You were severely hurt Clay. I thought you were dying. I love you as a friend Clay. You're a special friend, but I could never love you as a wife loves her husband." replied Mac.

Webb was now showing signs of restlessness. He couldn't sit still right now with the anxiety that was building. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Clay, I need to tell you something. Last week Harm and I got married in La Jolla. We're together now as a couple and we're very happy." explained Mac.

Webb sat there absolutely stunned. He always knew Harm and Mac belonged together. Hell everybody did even that ditzy blond name Harriet and her doofus husband Bud Roberts. But he thought Harm would never act on his feelings for Sarah.

He thought he had made a good case for himself while they were in Paraguay. He thought Sarah could fall in love with him, had fallen in love with him. It must have been the four weeks they spent together in the jungle.

Well there wasn't anything he could do about it now. He knew what he had to do. With bile backing up in his throat he mumbled to them ...

"Congratulations Sarah, ... Harm, ... I wish ... you both the best. I know you both have been working towards ... being together for a long time. I hope you ... both will be very happy." moaned Webb.

"Thank you Clay." replied Harm and Mac.

"Now if you don't mind, ... I'm very tired I'm going to turn in. Goodnight." sighed Webb as he got up and shuffled out of the room a beaten man.

"Goodnight Clay." replied Harm and Mac before leaving.

Harm and Mac went out for dessert before returning home. They decided to talk about Webb before going to bed. As much as they were sorry to hurt him, he still was their friend.

"I get the feeling that Clay wasn't completely happy for us Harm." sighed Mac. Another man that wished he was dead as Harm had once put it.

"I guess he thought you and he got a lot closer than you did. And then there was the kiss Sarah." replied Harm.

"But I explained that to you Harm. I thought he was dying. He had kept me from being tortured. I thought it was the least I could do for him. I thought he might died." wailed Mac.

"I know Sarah and I understand that now, but I don't think Clay really does. But in time he will. He knows we belong together. He will be happy for us like everyone else when they find out." smiled Harm as he tried to reassure her.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: _**Lost With You**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Classification: Harm/Mac

Spoiler: Last five episodes season eight

Disclaimer: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

Summary: Harm goes to South America to rescue Mac. During the mission their plane crashes.

_Good feedback is good for the soul and my happiness._

part 14 What Will They Do

2100 hours

26 June 2003

Mac's apartment

After spending two weeks in La Jolla discussing their possible future Harm and Mac had returned to Washington. They had some major decisions to make. None was more important than whether or not Harm would return to JAG.

There was little they could do about the situation. They hoped that the Admiral would be interested in having Harm return. It would be after all his decision. Their plan was for Harm to accompany Mac to the office tomorrow morning to visit with everyone.

They would greet everyone they hadn't seen in almost two months. They would talk to them about how they were doing and what had been happening at JAG while they were gone. They had missed their friends as they were sure their friends had missed them.

During this time sooner or later they would run into the Admiral and maybe he would invite them both into his office to talk with them about the past few weeks and their future. He would ask them how they were and what was going on.

They hoped that he would be willing to discuss their future. A future that included Harm in the Navy and at JAG. Mac prayed that the Admiral hadn't done anything with Harm's resignation papers as he hadn't with hers so many years ago.

0900 hours

7 July 2003

JAG Headquarters

The next morning Harm and Mac arrived early at Jag. Mac as usual was dressed impeccably in her class A's. Harm was dress in a pair of slacks, shirt, and flight jacket. They took a quick look at his office to see if anyone was currently residing in there.

Mac had her arm in a sling. Her shoulder was still bothering her so the sling was able to take the pressure off her shoulder while her wrist was in a cast. Her wrist didn't bother her too much, but the doctor wanted her wrist restricted to prevent movement to facilitate healing.

The sling and cast effectively hid any evidence of her activity the previous week. Harriet and Bud were the first ones to see them walk into the bullpen. They all walked into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee.

"Ma'am, Sir, it's so good to see you again! Everyone has been so worried about you!" cried Harriet as she hugged Mac.

Jen, upon hearing voices coming from the kitchen, immediately entered. She was so happy to see them too.

"Ma'am, Sir, you're alive!" she cried out. "I thought you both were dead. Lieutenant Sims has been trying to keep my spirits up. She kept telling me to have faith. She said that the Commander would make sure you both came back to us." sobbed Jen as she also gave Mac a hug.

Mac took her into her one good arm. "It's okay Jen. Harm found me in time. He always seems to know where I am. I just have a broken wrist from one of his flying misadventures. It will be alright in another few weeks."

"I've missed you so much. You both have done so much for me. You help me turn my life around, gave me a purpose." wailed Jen.

"We didn't do anything Jen. All we did as give you another opportunity. You're the one who made the most of it. You're the one who did all the hard work." replied Mac.

"Still you both are my inspiration. You both have and continue to overcome so many hardships that are thrush into your path. It makes any of my problems seem so insignificant.

You both care when I needed someone to, and I appreciate that very much." sighed Jen as she began to regain her composure.

"That's because you're worth it Jen. You're a very special person. You have a lot to offer people and I'm glad you're here at JAG." replied Mac.

"So you're alright Ma'am?" asked Harriet who was admiring her best friend. She seemed somehow different. She appeared to be very happy. She seemed to be glowing.

It continued to amaze her how much Mac affected people, how she made other people feel so much better about themselves. Harriet could only hope that someday she would be able to do the same herself.

Harriet felt she had done a good job with Jen, but had failed miserably with the Admiral. Like Jen, Mac was her role model too. She wanted to be like Mac too. A strong woman that everyone respected.

"I'm fine Harriet. I'm only wearing the sling to keep my wrist elevated and to keep the strain from tiring my shoulder. I should be able to return to work with no problems." replied Mac.

"Well if you need any assistance Ma'am, please let me know. I'll be glad to assist you in any way I can." offered Harriet.

"Are you coming back to JAG Sir?" asked Jen hopefully.

"That has yet to be determine Jen. We're going to talk to the Admiral this morning, feel him out. If he's receptive to the idea then I'll be back, if not it's not a problem. I have two job offers at private law firm in the area that I'm entertaining." replied Harm.

"I hope he takes you back Sir. Jag is not the same when you and the Colonel are gone." wailed Jen.

"Yeah it's actually quiet and peaceful place to work." mumbled Sturgis as he walked into the break room. He walked over and shook their hands in welcome.

"So do I Jen, but if not, it won't be the first time I've had to changed what I'm doing." smiled Harm ignoring Sturgis's comment.

"Harm, Mac, nice to see you both again. It must have been quite the adventure." smiled Sturgis.

Just then the Admiral walked into the kitchen.

"I thought I heard voices. Colonel, Mr. Rabb. I'm glad to see that you're both alright. I've read the preliminary reports about your excursions in Paraguay.

I'll be interested in hearing the whole story about what happen." said a somber Admiral as he shook Harm and Mac's hand.

"Yes Sir." replied Mac. "I'm sure you are aware that I haven't been debrief Sir. I can have a report typed up for you this morning Sir."

"That won't be necessary Colonel. The CIA will be sending someone over later today to do that for you. But I would be interested in what you both have to say." smiled the Admiral.

He got himself a cup of coffee before asking them to join him in his office. Harm and Mac followed behind him and sat down in their usual chairs in front of his desk. Mac began the discussion.

She told the Admiral about the first week she was there in Paraguay with Webb. She was playing the role of Webb's pregnant wife. Webb took every opportunity to show her what her life would be like if she was really his wife.

Webb tried everything to get Mac to fall in love with him like he was with her. But his charms didn't work on her. She was in love with another man and wasn't interested in his cavalier charms.

She told the Admiral how the first part of their mission went very well. Webb had found one of the moles in the agency. They had killed Garcia, but unfortunately the second part of the mission involving Gunny didn't work out.

Gunny had been captured before he could tell them where the missiles were. She told Webb that she was going to rescue Gunny. Marines don't leave one of their own behind.

The Admiral winced when he heard that. He had done nothing when Mac was captured. He had in effect left her behind, one of his own people. Damm the SecNav!

Webb had argued with her before deciding to go with her as her backup. Everything was working out okay. They had found out where Gunny was. He had escaped once they started firing. They had killed half of the terrorist's men.

Unfortunately before they could get away someone threw a grenade beneath their vehicle and they were caught. Harm then told the Admiral how he found Gunny waiting for him at the hotel when he arrived.

Gunny knew where Mac and Webb were. If he hadn't met up with Gunny, then he wouldn't have gotten to Mac in time. They went to the hacienda and rescued Mac and Webb.

Webb was in very bad shape. He had made sure he was the only one that was torture. Mac, on the other hand, had been spared any torture, but they were getting ready to torture her when he arrived.

Harm got there just in time to prevent her from being torture and to save her. Five minutes later and Mac would have been toast for the day. A thought that made him shuddered.

She had been so relieved to see Harm standing there looking at her. She had known that somehow he would find her.

"I knew he would find me Sir." Mac said.

"How's that possible Colonel? He wasn't even allowed to go looking for you." asked a confused Admiral.

"You know how obsessive he can be Sir. He would have done anything to find me or anyone else that he loves." replied Mac.

"I believe you're the only person who thinks he obsessive Colonel. Though I would agree that he has an one track mind when it comes to people he cares about." responded the Admiral.

"Thank you Sir. I keep telling her that." gloated Harm.

"How were you able to find her Commander?" asked The Admiral.

"I always know where she is Sir." replied Harm. "Though having Gunny with me did make it easier to find her."

They proceeded to tell the Admiral that Mac had overheard the terrorist talking about where the Stinger missiles were. They borrowed an old crop duster and some dynamite. It wasn't long before they were flying overhead of the truck containing the missiles.

Harm guided the plane over the target. He had Mac keep the plane on line as he dropped the dynamite on the targets. They made two runs before destroying the missiles. But before they could escape they were hit by one of those missiles.

The tail wing was blown off causing Harm to lose control of the plane. They crashed in a remote area of the jungle. They traveled east along the river to avoid any more terrorist. They were fortunate to only suffer minor injuries from the crash.

"So Commander, when you left you said you needed to find the Colonel. Do you remember what I asked you next?" asked the Admiral smiling.

"You asked me what I would do to keep her." smiled Harm as he looked at Mac.

"He asked me to marry him Sir and I said yes. We spent some time in La Jolla with his mother recovering from our ordeal. Then we got married last week before we left Sir. It's why I needed the extra week of leave Sir." smiled Mac.

"Congratulations, I very happy for the two of you. While you were gone I proposed to Meredith." smile the Admiral.

"Congratulations Sir." They both replied.

"Of course as you both well know anything involving Meredith isn't easy. It took three attempts for me to get her to accept. The first time Tiner screwed up. He was suppose to have the waiter bring Meredith the ring, instead the waiter brought her the bill." They all laughed.

"A few days later I tried putting the ring into a rose on a cake I was serving for dessert. Damm dog ate the cake and the ring while Meredith was fussing with something I had spill on my shirt.

I had to follow Dammit around for a week with a pooper scooper before she finally made the right deposit." Once again they all laughed.

They asked the Admiral not to say anything to anyone about their marriage yet. They weren't ready to deal with anyone else knowing just yet, but they would do so. The Admiral agreed not to say anything until they were ready.

"Please Sir, we would appreciate if you don't tell anyone just yet. We're still a bit overwhelm ourselves that we're married. I don't think we can handle the extra attention at this time.

On top of it there's still much to work out about our future. A lot of that will depend upon whether or not you will allow Harm to return to JAG." sighed Mac hopefully.

"As for not telling anyone about your marriage, I'll leave that up to you. After all that's your right, but I suggest that you don't wait too long. They are your friends and will be very happy to hear that Rabb finally came to his senses and married you.

As for the second part, I would like to have the Commander back, especially since we're so far behind with cases and paperwork with the both of you out of the office for almost two months,

but the SecNav wasn't very happy about the Commander's decision about not following orders and his escapades after he arrived in South America. His resignation was accepted and processed. There's not much I can do about it.

If Harm wants to return to the Navy and JAG, he's going to have to pay a price. The SecNav expects the Commander to accept a written reprimand in his service record for his actions." replied the Admiral.

"That's not fair Sir. Harm should be given a medal not a reprimand. He saved my life and Webb's too. He completed the mission when Webb and the CIA failed." wailed Mac.

"Sir, I would like to also add that I have made several inquiries with some local law firms in DC. I have received several offers from them including their willingness to accept Mac also to their firms.

I'm willing to give the Navy the first opportunity to retain my services. I never expected anything but a well done, but there is no way I'm going to accept a written reprimand for my actions.

And if the SecNav thinks otherwise, he has another thing coming. If he pushes too hard he will be the one who pays a heavy price. I will go to ZNN and any other news agency and tell them about the aborted CIA operation in Paraguay authorized by the SecNav.

How he failed to arrange for a rescue mission for a member of the military left behind. I wasn't very happy with the man before I left. He had us sweat out the Lindsey report.

He left me to rot in the brig without any outside contact with my friends after I was falsely accused of killing Lieutenant Singer. He was quick to judge and even quicker to prosecute me when there was no hard evidence against me.

All I was doing was looking out for a junior officer and her baby. I was making sure she didn't do anything that she would regret later. I'll be more than happy to destroy his career like he's trying to destroy mine." snarled Harm.

"You could be tried for conduct unbecoming an officer and for contemptuous words Commander." replied a shocked Admiral.

"I'm not in the Navy anymore Sir as you have informed me. I resigned my commission six weeks ago. I'm free to speak my mind and tell the truth. The rules of engagement as they say, have changed. The Navy isn't my life anymore, Mac is.

I would love to return to duty, but not under the SecNav's conditions. It would destroy any real future I would have in the navy.

I can live with going into private practice and ridding the Navy of a man who is only interested in serving himself, and not what's best for the Navy." responded Harm.

"I'll take what you've said under advisement Commander. I'll need some time to talk to the SecNav. I guarantee you, he won't he happy. I'll be surprise if he sees things your way." smiled the Admiral.


	15. Chapter 15

Title: _**Lost With You**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Classification: Harm/Mac

Spoiler: Last five episodes season eight

Disclaimer: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

Summary: Harm goes to South America to rescue Mac. During the mission their plane crashes.

_Good feedback is good for the soul and my happiness._

part 15 Surprise

1900 hours

Friday

11 July 2003

Robert's house

Harm and Mac arrived at Bud and Harriet's house. Harriet had invited them under the pretense of visiting their godchild little Aj. In reality Harriet had planned a party to welcome them both back with all their friends present.

Harm and Mac had thought nothing of the possibility that anything special had been planned. It had been over two months since the last time they had seen little Aj.

They love their little godchild so much. Someday soon they hope to have a child of their own. They knocked on the door.

"Are you going to tell Harriet anything about us?" asked Harm.

As much as he wanted to tell the world he was the luckiest man in the world, he still wanted to keep Mac all to himself. He didn't know if he was ready to answer all the invasive questions that were sure to follow if everyone knew about them.

But if Mac wanted to let everyone know, it would be okay with him. After all, all he wanted was for her to be happy.

"You mean am I going to tell her we got married?" smiled Mac.

She loved the way he looked at her. She liked the fact that she was finally the most important thing in Harm's life. That she came first. Before he could confirm her question the door open. Harriet was standing there with little Aj.

Aj ran to Harm and yelled "Up Uncle Harm!" Harm picked him up and gave the little guy a big hug.

"How you doing little squid?" grinned Harm.

"I'm doing good Uncle Harm. I've missed you and Auntie Mac so much." wailed Aj as he cuddled closer.

"We've missed you too little squid. We've got you a present. Do you want it?" smiled Harm.

"Yes please." replied Aj excitedly.

"You have to give Auntie Mac a hug and kiss first." ordered Harm as he gave Aj another hug before handing him to Mac. Aj gave Mac a big hug and kiss.

"Thank you Aj." smiled Mac.

Harriet led them into the house. As they entered into the living room everybody yelled "Surprise!"

One by one they all came up to them and told Harm and Mac in their own way "Welcome back Commander, Colonel. It's good to see you again. I've missed you both."

Harm and Mac found a place to sit together on the back porch. They couldn't believe that everyone from the office was there. They were stunned beyond belief. They never expected anything like this.

Harm and Mac were so overwhelm by the feeling of love from their friends. Harm turned to Mac and whispered "I love you. Do you think we should tell them?"

"I think maybe we should. I can't believe how much they care for us. They really suffered while we were gone. They all missed us so much." Mac whispered quietly back.

"Do you want to do it or do you want me to do it?" asked Harm.

"What are you two whispering about over there?" bellowed the Admiral with a smirk on his face.

He had an idea what they were whispering about. Considering he was the only one there who truly knew Harm and Mac were married.

"Yeah you two looked very cozy sitting there." teased Sturgis.

"They must be in LOVE!" smirked Jen as she whacked Jason who was tickling her.

"It could be the jungle fever." laughed Bobbie. "They were lost together for over a month."

"What is this?" asked Harm with a smile.

"We miss you both Sir. JAG is not the same with you both gone." wailed Harriet.

"Hymph ... You mean you don't have any excuse why you didn't do your work Lieutenant." groaned the Admiral.

"I don't understand what you all are trying to imply." smiled Mac.

She knew that both of them could be bears when the other was away. They also were known to get quite loud when they argued. Though they both deny they were that disruptive.

"I think Harriet was implying Ma'am, you both fight a lot." replied Bud.

"She also believes you both belong together Ma'am." added Jen.

"We're light weights compare to you Harriet, you're the champ." laughed Harm.

Harriet blushed. As much as she hated to admit it she had had a few fights with Bud and Loren in the office. Every time she did she was embarrassed. She looked around to see everyone nodding their head in agreement.

"So how many of you here agree with Harriet that Harm and I belong together?" asked Mac. She knew a few of them probably did, but she doubted that many of them truly believed that Harm and she were destined to be a couple.

Everyone there raised their hand in the affirmative. Mac looked shocked. One of the newer and younger members of the staff asked "You mean you aren't together? Most of us thought you and the Commander were you know ... "

"I don't know Harm, I'm beginning to wonder whether or not we should tell them now." deadpanned Mac to Harm.

"It's up to you Sarah if you want to tell them." smiled Harm.

"Sarah!" whispered Jen and Harriet.

"Can it be? Are they finally together?" Harriet whispered to Jen.

Mac looked at them with amusement. She knew they heard Harm call her Sarah. Harm never called her Sarah in their presence before.

"What Harriet?" smiled Mac.

"He called you Sarah. Are you?" asked Harriet. "You know?"

"Sarah is my name Harriet. We are off duty. Mac is my generic marine name." replied Mac to Harriet's disappointed gaze.

"He always calls me Sarah away from the office."

"Then you're not together Ma'am?" asked a sullen Jen.

"What gave you that idea?" smiled Mac.

She looked at Harm and they both laughed. Then she nodded to him. Harm stood up and pulled Mac with him.

"Everyone, Sarah and I do have an announcement to make. Since you're all here and have welcomed us back so wonderfully, I guess we can tell you." smiled Harm.

"Two weeks ago after we returned to the states from South America, I asked Sarah to marry me." There was a loud gasp from all the women gathered.

"And I said yes, that I would marry him." added Mac with a tear in her eye.

They could hear some sobs of happiness in the crowd. Harriet, Jen, and Bobbie wanted to rush up to Mac and hug her. Harm held up his hand to stop them.

"We do have one more thing to tell all of you." smiled Harm.

"Sarah and I were married a week ago last Sunday on the beach behind my mother's house."

The emotional stampede began as everyone went up to hug Mac and shake Harm's hand, many with tears in their eyes. They congratulated Harm and Mac.

They wished them all the happiness in the world. Bobbie even turned to Sturgis and said "You don't have any more excuses bubblehead. The flyboy was your last defense. We have some serious talking to do when we get home." Sturgis groaned as Bobbie led him to the car.

Everyone celebrated for another hour before Harm and Mac excused themselves to go home. It had been a very good day. They were back with their friends who loved them. Only one thing could make their day better.

But they wouldn't know until sometime next week. They could only assume that the Admiral hadn't talked to the SecNav yet. They were sure he would have said something if he had.


	16. Chapter 16

Title: _**Lost With You**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Classification: Harm/Mac

Spoiler: Last five episodes season eight

Disclaimer: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

Summary: Harm goes to South America to rescue Mac. During the mission their plane crashes.

_Good feedback is good for the soul and my happiness._

_part 16 Conflict_

1430 hours

JAG Headquarters

The following Monday the SecNav was visiting with the Admiral in his office. The Admiral wanted to talk to him about Harm's return to JAG. He told the SecNav that Harm wouldn't accept any written reprimands in his records.

He had after all done all this after he resigned his commission. If anything Harm was a hero and deserving of receiving another Silver Star for what he accomplished in Paraguay. He had rescued Clayton Webb and Colonel MacKenzie.

He had found and taken out the hundred stolen Stinger missiles that had been stolen, saving thousands of lives in the process. Harm didn't deserve to be reprimand. But SecNav disagreed.

As far as he was concerned Rabb was a hothead who did what he wanted, when he wanted, despite what those in authority deemed necessary. He had a history of disregarding orders and rebelling against authority.

It was time he paid the price for it. If Rabb wanted to return to the Navy then he would have to accept the written reprimand. The Admiral reminded him that he had authorized a military person to go on a covert operation in a allied nation without their permission.

If word leaked out that he was responsible for the failed operation and had done nothing to rectify it, including the fact that several Americans were left behind, his career could be over.

Harm was visiting Mac in her office when he heard that the SecNav was in the Admiral's office. He had given the Admiral thirty minutes to talk to the SecNav about his concerns about returning with a written reprimand.

Harm knocked on the door and went in when direct to.

"We were just discussing you Mr. Rabb. SecNav believes that what you did went against all orders given to this office to stay out of the CIA operations. That you deliberately decided to do what you wanted and to hell with the consequences.

He believes that you need to learn a lesson and take responsibility for your actions when you disobey orders." the Admiral informed Harm.

To say Harm was verge of blowing a gasket was an understatement. He grabbed the SecNav by his lapels and pinned him against the wall and leaned into him.

"Who do you think you're talking to you sniveling coward! You have spent your entire life lying and cheating everyone you have ever come in contact with over the last thirty years. There's only one person you're concerned with, and that's yourself.

You're a disgrace to all those who wear the uniform and serve in the military. If I had gotten to Colonel MacKenzie ten minutes later, both she and Clayton Webb probably would be dead. As it was Clayton Webb was seriously injured.

You tried to force the Admiral out, to retire. You had Commander Lindsey do all your dirty work coming up with all kinds of negative information on everyone here at JAG. But when it didn't hold up to the light of day you stabbed Lindsey in the back instead and let him hang.

You tried to have a murder pinned on me, but NCIS did a shoddy job of investigating. You brought in two lawyers from outside headquarters who were more concerned with convicting me and looking good in your eyes then finding out the truth.

You ordered all my friends to stay away hoping that I would break and cop a plea, but I knew the truth would eventually come out and I would have the last laugh because I was an innocent man.

But when you decided to let Mac rot in Paraguay because she and I succeeded last year when the CIA failed in carrying out their mission. You went too far. You're a dishonest man.

Was this some elaborate CIA scheme to eliminate Mac and me? First me, then her. Well the CIA failed again to do your dirty work. You're a disgrace to the office. Instead of standing up for those you represent, you didn't want to ruffle anyone's feathers over at the CIA.

You've went too far this time little man. I've called for a press conference for this afternoon at 1600 hours. At which time I am going to expose all the dirty schemes you have committed since you have come into office.

That gives you an hour to hand in your resignation to the President before everything becomes public. You can kiss your career as SecNav goodbye." stated Harm with satisfaction. Harm gave him a shove sending him reeling across the room before walking out the door.

He walked back over to Mac's office to tell her what happen before he left her office to meet with Chuck DePalmer. Mac gave him a kiss and wished him good luck.

Meanwhile in the Admiral's office a completely shaken SecNav stumbled to a chair to sit down. He had broken out in a sweat. He had almost dropped a load and wet his pants.

The Admiral stood there with his arms cross and grinned.

"What are you smiling about AJ? The man just threaten me. He should be arrested." whined the SecNav. This brought a burst of laughter from the Admiral.

"What did you expect Sheffield? You didn't honestly think he was going to take it lying down did you? The man is a naval aviator. Last year he was willing to lead a dirty nuke away from the battle group by having it lock onto his own six, he risked his own life to save thousands of marines and sailors.

The man has more balls than half of Washington. You messed with the wrong man Sheffield. It's too bad too really. Commander Rabb probably would have done almost anything for you. Instead you took him on at a time when you had everything to lose and he didn't.

He had already given up the Navy and flying. He's got the girl now. Two years ago you might have gotten your way with it, but not now. And you know what, it's just too bad, I thought you had the potential to make a great SecNav.

Now if you will excuse me I have work to do and you have a resignation to type up. I'm sure you can find your way out of the building." ordered the Admiral.

The SecNav look up with a look of defeat. He slowly got up and walked out the door, never to be seen in JAG again.

Epilog

Harm decided not to return to JAG. He had reasoned that he could no longer work for a man who wouldn't fight for his men. Even though he didn't like it, he could understand what happen when he was in the brig.

The Admiral had been ordered to keep everyone away to avoid the appearance of interference into an investigation and court martial of one of his own. But when he was denied the opportunity to rescue Mac, that was another story.

How could a former SEAL consider leaving one of their own behind to be killed by terrorists. That was truly unacceptable. He wasn't please with the terms of his reinstatement either. It was time to go.

He could no longer trust the Admiral to do the right thing, especially for him. He joined a local law firm in Washington. They specialized with working with the State and Federal Governments.

As for Mac, she spent a week thinking about her options, what she wanted to do. When she had come to a conclusion she went in to see Admiral. She knocked on his door and entered when directed.

"What is it Colonel? What do you need?" asked the Admiral.

He was trying to figure out what to do now that Rabb wasn't coming back. He had been short handed before, but he had hoped that with Harm and Mac back, JAG would quickly get back on track.

The staff had all been worried about them while they were gone. It caused many of them not to perform to the high standards usually associated with JAG. He had hoped that would all change.

"Sir! I'm here to resign my commission. It has come to my sad realization that you are no longer capable of taking care of your own Sir. You allowed Harm to rot in the brig for a murder you knew he couldn't have committed Sir.

You were willing to let me die in Paraguay Sir. You wouldn't even allow Harm to come after me Sir. You force him to resign his commission. I can never forgive you for this Sir. Therefore I can no longer serve under your command Sir.

I'll have my things cleared out of the office before the end of the day Sir." declared Mac.

The Admiral's little world was falling apart. First Rabb, now MacKenzie. Damm the SecNav. All hopes of things getting back to normal at JAG quickly was now gone. The office was going to be in disarray for months.

He was going to have to look long and hard to find replacements for them. There was no way Turner could handle being his chief of staff. He had failed miserably the last two months while Harm and Mac were gone.

Guess that means bringing back Krennick. She'll scare these soft squids back into shape quickly.

"Colonel, I don't really understand. You know there was nothing I could do. The SecNav was watching this office very closely after Lindsey's report. Though it might have been embellished a bit, essentially it had been true.

And even though what you both did in Afghanistan was outstanding, the SecNav doesn't like his lawyers in combat roles or situations. He especially doesn't like them to be the headliners in the news." replied the Admiral.

"So Harm was punished because he showboated when he led the dirty nuke away from the battle group. And I was left to rot because I help Harm determine that it was a dirty nuke we were after.

We made the CIA look bad so they were willing to allow me to die with Webb because they wanted to be rid of us." responded Mac.

"I don't think that was their intention Colonel." replied the Admiral.

"The hell it wasn't. Webb's plans always fail. Someone always gets hurt or killed. It was an elaborate set up on their part. You did nothing to prevent it, in fact you encouraged it. With your permission, I'll take my leave." finished Mac.

"Colonel, Mac, Please. You're needed here. JAG has been a mess with you gone." pleaded the Admiral.

"Sorry Sir, I feel as though I no longer belong here at JAG. It's time I take my leave." replied Mac.

Mac cleaned out her office and left JAG. She said goodbye to her friends before leaving. She was going to join the law firm that had hired Harm. They would be able to work together as husband and wife.

**_The End_**


End file.
